


Vices

by Kj76



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kj76/pseuds/Kj76
Summary: (Alpha AU) Han Jiwon was a normal 26 year old female. She had a stable job, loving friends, and parents who always watch out for her. Even befriended Taehyung, a 15 year old wolf who always enjoyed her company. But, that all changes when she meets the BTS pack, one of the most feared packs in all of Seoul. What will she do once she catches Kim Namjoon's eye? Will she be able to mend his broken heart? Or will the consequences of being with a wolf catch up to her?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Ch. 1

It was 6:00 a.m. in Seoul. The sky was slowly leaving its darkness and becoming a beautiful shade of light blue, pink, orange and other colors. The sun was slowly creeping up, making the city look beautiful under its gaze. Han Jiwon would love to enjoy the sunrise but she had other plans. She had work. “Coffee? Check. Keys? Check. Bus pass? Got that. What am I missing?” Jiwon mumbled, putting on her sneakers and putting her clogs in her backpack. She facepalms herself. “Of course I would almost forget my wolf teething gloves!” she exclaims and runs to her room. She quickly grabs the gloves, puts them in her bag and quickly gets out of her apartment.  
Once locking it, she turns around and gasps at Felix standing in front of her. He laughed while Jiwon was holding her heart. “You scared me!” she exclaimed, calming her breathing down. “I’m sorry, JiJi. I’m just in a good mood today!” Felix said, rubbing his belly.  
She smiles at Felix’s belly. “I see that the pup is growing healthy. Make sure BangChan doesn’t forget about your appointment today please? I’ll seriously kick his ass if he doesn’t show up with you.” Jiwon said. “I made sure he didn’t. I even told your father to remind him.” Felix said and she looks at the time. “I have to go to work, Felix. I’ll see you at 10, alright?” Jiwon said and she rushed towards the bus stop. “Be careful today. And don’t fight with idiots please!” Felix said, sighing as she gave him a thumbs up.  
Felix rubs her stomach. “What will we do with that feisty aunty of yours? She’s been hanging out with daddy for too long, huh Changbin?” Felix said, smiling as he earned a soft kick from the baby.  
As Jiwon sits down on the bench, waiting for the bus to come. There was a businessman next to her, checking his phone for emails and other stuff. She was looking at her phone, smiling at her father sending her texts about how he and his husband were arguing over cookie dough the other night. Suddenly, he sees a wolf walking towards the stop and sitting in front of Jiwon, pawing at her leg. She looks up and smiles.   
“Hey Taehyung, how have you been buddy?” she asked, patting his head. He wags his tail excitedly. Yes, in this world, wolves and humans live together. Packs are slowly integrating into society. It is a slow but encouraging process. These packs can turn into humans willingly but, others like to be in their wolf forms sometimes. They can get jobs, an education, and even become famous if they want to. It is an amazing thing for Jiwon, who grew up with her fathers showing her to treat others equally even if they seem different than her. That they were special and should be treated as friends and family.  
This even inspired her to pursue the medical field of wolf anatomy and dynamics. She’s one of the few doctors in Seoul that work with wolf packs. But, there are some people who dislike this new change. Jiwon despised those people, even if she has to show a professional and friendly aura. But, sometimes she does explode from the built up rage.   
Anyways, Taehyung was enjoying Jiwon’s pats and decided to sit on her lap. In her eyes, he was a big baby who enjoyed cuddles and treats. She giggles but stops as the businessman scoffs. “I can’t believe you’re friends with a dirty mutt.” he said to which Taehyung whimpered. He hates being called a mutt. Jiwon glares at the man. “He’s not a dirty mutt, sir. He’s a perfectly healthy young wolf. Aren’t you?” she said, earning a bark from Taehyung. He scoffed once more. “That dirty mutt could possibly sexually assault you for all you know or even kill you. How are you sure this dirty and evil mutt is not a threat to our society?” he asked, glaring at Taehyung. Taehyung whimpers and gets close to Jiwon. She glares at the man. She takes a deep breath. “For one, if he wanted to do that, he would’ve done it by now but, he hasn’t. Not for the last 3 months may I add. Second, I can tell he’s a sweet boy by the way he always has a pep in its step. Third of all, he isn't dirty. His coat is perfectly fine and healthy.” she explained. The businessman grumbles and leaves. Taehyung rolls his eyes.   
Typical.  
Jiwon opens her bag and grabs a snack bag full of treats. Taehyung’s mouth starts watering and starts jumping. “Calm down tiger. I know you love these treats. Sit.” she said and Taehyung immediately sat down. She gives Taehyung a treat and he starts eating it while she pets his head. “Good boy, Tae. I’ll see you during lunch. You know where to find me and my dads.” Jiwon said as she got on the bus. Taehyung barks and chases after the bus as it drives away. She waves at Taehyung as she sits down.  
Once it was out of his sight, he started walking towards a group of 5 men who were lounging around on a bench. He turns into a human and shakes the leader’s arm. “Finished seeing Jiwon?” Kim Namjoon, the leader of the BTS pack, asked, getting up. The others soon follow. “Yeah. She’s headed to work now and she wants to see me during her lunch break!” Taehyung said, jumping around like a kid in a candy store. The group chuckles. “Let’s go to work. We can’t be late or Minho will get mad at us.” Jin said. The others nod and they quickly leave.  
Meanwhile  
After the bus dropped her off at her workplace, Jiwon smiles as she walks towards the building. BigHit hospital, the first ever hospital to include the WolfPack Health Care division or WPHC for short all over Seoul. It consisted of doctors and nurses who work hard in order for the wolf packs to be healthy and live long. Jiwon goes inside as she grabs her badge and clips it on her scrubs. She was the head leader of this division and she was proud to have that honor bestowed to her. It was like a trophy for Jiwon.   
As she presses the button for the elevator, she hears someone running and she turns around. “JIWON!” the male yelled and tackled her to the ground. She groans in pain and looks at the person.   
Or, more so, wolf.   
“Jackson, seriously? You could’ve killed me. You’re an Alpha remember? I’m a tiny human! You’re still figuring out your strength?” Jiwon whined, Jackson immediately getting up and helping her. The elevator door opens and they go inside. “Sorry, I thought you didn’t hear me since I’m used to you listening to your headphones. Plus, I know I’m pretty strong. Anyways, what’s the agenda?” he asked, looking at the doctor.  
She looks at her watch, her schedule appearing as she taps on it. “Well, I have a 10 o’clock appointment with Felix and BangChan. Then, you and I have a meeting with Dr. Bang and Dr. JYP respectively. My lunch break with my parents at 1. After that, I have to deal with patients and do my weekly checkup on that patient of mine.” Jiwon said as she scrolled through.  
Jackson nodded. “That reminds me that Mark and I have a date tonight.” he said as he looked at his own watch. “Want me to watch over YoungJae?” she asked, smiling. “BamBam has it covered for today. I’m telling you, a 2 year old wolf pup isn’t easy to handle.” Jackson said, walking towards Jiwon’s office. She giggles, “I know how that feels with Taehyung. He’s like an excited 2 year old when I’m around.” Jiwon said and clocks in. They share a laugh and they start working.   
It was 10 a.m. when Jiwon was walking towards the front desk. “Is Mr. Lee here?” she asked the receptionist. The receptionist clicked a few things and nodded. “He’s in the waiting room with his husband and your father is here as well.” the receptionist replied. “Thanks.” Jiwon said and headed towards the waiting room.   
“Mr. Lee?” she asked, smiling as Felix was getting up with some help from BangChan, his husband. Han Jisung, her father, walks towards her and kisses her forehead. “Hey dad. Where’s papa? I thought he wanted to see the baby.” she said, smiling. “He has some stuff to do at the bakery. The workers wanted to have him out of the shop though. One of them even tried to use his wolf strength.” Jisung said, chuckling at the phone call he had gotten from his husband a few minutes ago. Jiwon giggles and they all go inside the sonogram room.   
“Changbin looks healthy and happy. Heartbeat is as strong as ever. Want to listen to it?” Jiwon asked as she moved the wand around Felix’s stomach. “Can we?” BangChan asked, looking at his child moving around and kicking softly. Jiwon nodded and smiled as the room was filled with Changbin’s heartbeat. Jisung was smiling at the sound. Felix got teary eyed while BangChan rubs his loved one’s arm. “Everything is happening according to plan. I’ll see you 3 days before the due date, Felix. Come on, let’s help you up.” Jiwon said.   
After bidding Felix and BangChan goodbye, she was grabbing her purse. “Ready honey?” Jisung asked, looking at his daughter. “Yeah. Let’s go and see papa.” she said, smiling. Jisung nods and they start walking. They get in Jisung’s patrol car and they head towards Minho’s café.


	2. Ch. 2

“How’s work been lately? Papa has told me how you’ve been doing overtime for the past 2 days.” Jiwon said, looking at her father. Jisung sighs. “It’s been hectic, sweetheart. Our chief suddenly decided to retire out of nowhere and I’ve been filling in as temporary chief as well as catching the criminals. But, the new chief should be coming in soon. How about you? How’s work?” Jisung asked, looking at his daughter. She smiles. “Good. Hearing Changbin’s heartbeat honestly made my day. I can’t wait to meet him.” Jiwon said, looking out the window. Jisung chuckles. He stops at a red light. “I better call your dad so he can get ready.” Jisung said, grabbing his phone and calling Minho, his husband for the past 2 decades.  
At the bakery  
“Kim Taehyung, that’s not how you sweep the floors sweetheart.” Minho said, helping Taehyung sweep the floor. “Sorry Mr. Han. Won’t do it again!” Taehyung said, showing his boxy smile. Minho smiles before his phone rings. “That must be Jisung. Seokjin, can you watch over Tae please?” Minho asked, grabbing his phone and going outside. Seokjin looks at Taehyung. “Tae, you already swept that part. Are you okay?” Hoseok asked, looking at Taehyung still sweeping. “Sorry, I’m just excited to see Jiwon again! Come on guys! You have to meet her!” Taehyung said, looking at the others.   
Jin and Hoseok were in the front with Taehyung. Jimin was cleaning the cash register area. Yoongi and Namjoon were in the back of the cafe, grabbing inventory. “Taehyung, how are you going to see this Jiwon girl if she expects your wolf form?” Yoongi asked as he passed by with a crane in his hands. Namjoon had 4 on his. Taehyung pouts.   
“Let the kid be excited, Yoongi. Take your break before she comes in.” Namjoon said and looked at Minho coming back in. “Everything okay, boss?” Jimin asked, walking towards the others. “Yup. My husband just called telling me that they’re coming here to eat lunch. You guys don’t worry too much about them. Jin, Yoongi, can you guys prepare 2 steak and cheese with bacon sandwiches. Make sure to use the mozzarella like always. Jimin, you can make a strawberry smoothie. I’ll make Jisung’s coffee today. Oh! Hobi, can you bring the Oreo cake out of the freezer and cut 2 slices. Those knuckle heads always forget to eat a balanced breakfast.” Minho replied, looking at the boys working right away. Minho sighs in relief.   
They’ve been working for him for 3 months now and these boys have taken Minho’s heart already. Never having a son, he easily gets attached to kids like the BTS pack and BangChan and Felix. Jackson is included in this. Namjoon puts the boxes down in the break room and looks at Taehyung handing him the broom. “Minho said that I can take a break now. See you in like 3 minutes.” Taehyung said and left. “That kid is something else.” Namjoon mumbles and leaves to finish sweeping the floor.   
10 minutes passed and a car pulled in front of the cafe. “Uh Mr. Han, I believe they’re here.” Jimin said, looking outside the window. Minho walks next to Jimin and his eyes start beaming with happiness. Jiwon and Jisung were walking towards the cafe. Once they come in, the boys stare at Jiwon. Shoulder length black hair was tied in a half up half down style, her scrubs were light blue, making her tanned skin glow more. Her blue eyes were captivating to the eye.  
Everyone’s mouth was agape, especially Namjoon. He was so captivated by her that he nearly spilled the glass of orange juice he was about to drink. “Woah, I never knew those two created that artwork.” Jin whispered. Hoseok and Yoongi were looking at Jisung as well. “Yeah no shit, look who her damn fathers are. No wonder everyone drools over the Hans. Jesus, they were sculpted by the Gods!” Hoseok whispers back. Minho was hugging Jiwon, nearly crushing her. “Uh Minho sweetie, she needs to save lives later. Come on, give her a breather.” Jisung said, worried for his daughter. They don’t mind the tight hug but Minho sometimes forgets his strength. He pulls back while smiling. Jiwon giggles. “Hey papa. Is Taehyung here?” she asked, looking for the wolf. “Uh he hasn’t come here yet. Want me to prepare him a sandwich?” Minho asked, looking at the guys checking his daughter out.  
He glares at them and they start doing stuff while whistling. He turns back to Jiwon. “I’ll give him some of my lunch. I’m not too hung-” “Seokjin, can you please make a wolf BLT for Taehyung, please?” Minho interrupted her, Seokjin going to the kitchen. The family of three go to sit down. Jiwon stares out the window, dark clouds enveloping the city. Jisung looks out the window as well. “It’s about to rain. Honey, want me to take you home later?” Jisung asked, looking at Minho. “That would be lovely, Ji. Jiwon, Taehyung will be here. Don’t worry.” Minho said, noticing Jiwon’s tense shoulder. She sighs and the rain starts pouring hard. “I hope he’s taking cover. I don't know how long he’s all by himself.” Jiwon mumbles as she sees a blur of brown fur entering the cafe. She quickly gets up and looks at Taehyung shaking himself.   
“Tae, you’re soaking wet! Buddy, I keep telling you to keep cover when it’s raining.” Jiwon said, looking at her now soaking wet scrubs. Taehyung wags his tail, the water hitting Yoongi. Jisung and Minho rush towards the wolf, the others staring at the scene. Namjoon notices Taehyung shivering. His coat isn’t fully a double coat, so he struggles to warm himself up when it’s raining or cold in his wolf form. His dad alert was pinging and was about to walk towards him when Jiwon amazed him.  
Jiwon takes her coat off and lays it down next to her seat. “Papa, give me a blanket. He’s prone to shivering.” Jiwon said, noticing Taehyung shivering badly. “Come on buddy, you really need something warm.” Jisung said, taking his blazer off and wrapping it around Taehyung. Taehyung lays down on Jiwon’s coat. Namjoon was about to walk again when Hoseok stopped him. “Don’t.” he warned. Namjoon sighs and looks at the scene.   
Taehyung whimpers as Miho quickly puts a blanket on top of him. “Why is he shivering? I thought his coat was healthy.” Minho said, looking at Jiwon checking Tae’s vitals and making sure he didn’t have a wound. “His coat may be healthy but he hasn’t fully developed a double coat. He’s still 15, when he turns 16 that’s when the double coat is fully developed. Until then, he needs to warm up with some sweaters.” she explained, smiling as Taehyung’s body was slowly stopping to shake. Jin’s eyes widened. “How does she know that?” he asked, Jimin shrugging. “I’m not sure. Maybe she knows her stuff about wolves.” Jimin whispered back. Jisung sighs, glad they averted a crisis. “For a second there I thought he was going to die from hypothermia.” Jisung mumbles. The guys sigh in relief softly. They were afraid Tae had to go to the hospital. Taehyung was getting comfortable and wags his tail as Jiwon softly scratches his ear. “You always have to give me something to worry about, Tae.” Jiwon whispers.   
After the incident, they all sat back down, Taehyung staying near her legs. Yoongi comes towards their table with the plates. “Thank you.” Jisung and Jiwon said, quickly digging in. “So, Jiwon, how was today? Please tell me you didn’t get into a fight.” Minho said, knowing how his daughter gets when her temper gets tested. “It’s been good. Felix and Changbin are both healthy. I did meet an annoying businessman insulting Tae. Technically I didn’t fight today. New record: a month without my temper being flared. I should get a chocolate chip stuffed cookie.” Jiwon said, pouting at her parents. Minho sighs in relief, glad that his daughter is controlling her anger. Jisung drinks his coffee and looks at his daughter. The others were taking their break since Minho closes shop during his lunch.   
The cafe was mostly famous for breakfast and dinner times, so they didn’t worry too much. Taehyung looks at Jiwon giving him some of her food and he starts eating. Namjoon stares at Jiwon, his eyes trailing over every little detail. He wanted to make sure this woman stays in his head forever. “We lost Namjoon to her.” Jimin whispers and Yoongi snorts. “We did.” Yoongi agreed. “Can’t say I blame him.” Jin whispers, looking at Jiwon giggling. “Jiwon, how was your date with that Jason guy?” Minho asked, his eyes sparkling. He was happy that his baby girl was dating once more. After her last relationship, she focused on herself and now she’s the head of a wolf care division. He was proud of her. Jiwon groans while Jisung clears his throat. “What? Was the date horrible?” Minho asked. This piqued Namjoon’s interest more. ‘She’s taken?’ he thought as his smile deflated. Of course she’s taken.  
She rubs her temple. “You could say that. Honestly, out of all the dates I’ve been to, this one was honestly the most disheartening one ever. I left before my food even came. We were talking like normal until I brought up my profession. He started ranting about them and how he hates them with a passion and how they should die. Even insulted me saying I have a fetish on them and how I prey on them. Let’s just say I threw wine at him and just left.” she explained, sighing. “Oh yeah and I punched him. He has a broken nose now too.” Jisung added, drinking his coffee, ignoring his husband’s glare. “You guys are too alike. I should’ve taken you to the bakery often.” Minho said, rubbing his forehead. “But you love us, papa. You don’t regret nothing at all.” Jiwon said, smiling cutely. But, Taehyung didn’t like the idea of this Jason guy insulting Jiwon. He gets up and paws at her leg. She looks down and he starts barking. “I think Taehyung is declaring his love for her. Probably something about Shakespeare.” Jisung whispers, earning a soft punch from Minho. Taehyung keeps barking.   
“Let me translate: My dearest Jiwon, thou shall not be lonely anymore! I, Sir Kim Taehyung, shall protect you from thy enemies! I shall declare my love for you. No one will touch you over my dead body!” Jisung recites in a dramatic voice. Minho rolls his eyes. “Why did I marry you again?” he asked, giggling. Jisung chuckles. “Because you fell for my charms.” Jisung replied, kissing Minho’s neck. Jiwon and Taehyung gag at the affection. “Oh shut it Han Jiwon and Taehyung, you show affection all the time.” Jisung said. They laugh. After finishing lunch and packing the cake for later, Jisung and Jiwon leave to go back to their work.  
10:00 p.m.  
Jiwon was walking home after her shift. “Damn it, I missed the bus.” Jiwon said as he looked at the bus schedule. She was cooped up in the hospital due to an emergency. A pup nearly died after her mother gave birth. She was having respiratory issues and she was barely alive. Luckily, she was saved thanks to Lisa, another doctor in the team. She sighs, trying to look for a shortcut that wasn’t an alleyway. “I should’ve called dad but, he was busy with paperwork.” she whispers, grabbing the bottle of mace she has on her back pocket. She had her headphones on and “Adore You” by Harry Styles started playing. She smiles softly while humming to the tunes, not noticing a man following her.   
She turned the corner when the man grabbed her by the arm. She screams as the man drags her to an alleyway. She grabs the can but the man kicks it out of her hand. “Let me go!” she yells before his other hand covers her mouth. “Shut it or else I’ll make it worse for you.” the man threatened. He throws her against the ground. She groans in pain, noticing how she might’ve scraped her hands and knees. She probably will have a bruise on her hip too. Jiwon looks up as the man hovers above her. “You’re prettier than I thought. Maybe I should have fun with you before I kill you.” he whispered. Jiwon tried to kick the man on his groin but it was futile. She was about to scream when the man yelped and was thrown off of her.  
She sits up and looks at the man running away, scared out of his wits. Jiwon looks around while trying to sit up. She hears a huff and she looks back. There stood a wolf, almost twice the size of Taehyung, his eyes a deep electric blue. His coat was glinting under the moonlight, making his white fur look heavenly. His collar was black with a half moon shaped name tag clinking with his every step. “Thank you.” she said, bowing slightly. But wincing as her hip throbbed with pain. The wolf notices this and he walks closer towards Jiwon. She wasn’t shivering with fear nor she had a scared look on her face. She was calm.  
In pain but calm.   
He sniffs Jiwon, said person letting him sniff. He nuzzles his face on her cheek and she smiles. When wolves do this, it means you’re their friend or ally. Jiwon gets happy tears whenever a wolf does this. She puts a hand on top of his head and he huffs. She hears a car stopping and some running footsteps. “Jiwon, thank God you’re here!” she hears BangChan say and he rushes towards her. The white wolf growls at BangChan. But, with Jiwon’s pat, he calms down. “Hey BangChan. What are you doing here?” she asked as BangChan notices her physical state. Her knees were bleeding profusely, making him believe that the fall was harsh on her body. He notices how her hip was starting to bruise from her shirt that was ripped thanks to the assailant. “I got a call from someone screaming. Come on, you need to go to your parents. Has he stayed by you?” he asked, noticing the wolf standing in front of her. She nodded.   
The wolf looks at the interaction and backs away a little, sensing that BangChan won’t do no harm to her. BangChan carefully lifts Jiwon up to his arms, carrying her bridal style. She wraps her arms around BangChan’s neck. “You better go home, buddy. These streets are dangerous with those criminals.” BangChan warns and he leaves. Once they leave, the white wolf walks towards 5 other wolves. They turn into their human forms and they sigh in relief. “She’s lucky I was making sure she made it home safely, she wouldn’t have survived the attack.” Namjoon said, fixing his choker. “Is she okay?” Taehyung asked, worried for her. Namjoon nodded. “Just a few scratches and bruised hip. She should be fine. Come on, let’s find that fucker before I go on a killing spree.” Namjoon said. “Finally, some action.” Jin huffed, walking with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm learning how to make sure each character has a spotlight but not too much. I'm sorry if others have more screen time than others, but I'm trying my best. Enjoy your day/night. Oh and Happy Halloween for those who celebrate it. :)


	3. Ch. 3

The next day

Jiwon was waking up slowly as Minho opened the door to her room. “Morning sweetheart. I made some food for you.” he said, putting the tray down and helping his daughter to sit comfortably. “Thanks papa. Where’s dad?” she asked, looking at Minho as he lifts her hip and puts an ice pack on it. She hisses in pain. “He left for work. Apparently someone got mauled by dogs and died from his injuries.” Minho replied as Jiwon was eating her breakfast.  
Jiwon looks at Minho while chewing. “Really?” she asked to which Minho nodded. She turns the TV on and looks at the news. “In other news, a man identified as 35 year old Kim YoungCheol was found clinging for life after reporting that he was mauled by 6 large dogs. The 35 year old passed away on the way to the hospital from his injuries. Mr. Kim had a history of domestic violence as well as drug charges. He was the prime suspect in the disappearance of Lee Ho-Seok, known as Wonho. More details on this later. Now for the weather.” the reporter said, the news showing an image of the man. She gasps. “That’s the guy that attacked me.” She said. Minho looks at Jiwon. “He’s the one who threw you on the ground?” he asked. She nodded and Minho’s eyes widened. “Could it be these 6 dogs attacked him for it?” he asked, rubbing his chin in thought. “Papa, there was only one wolf. He wasn’t a dog.” Jiwon said. Minho looks at her again. “What?” he said and Jiwon began to explain what happened last night.

Meanwhile

Namjoon and the others stare at the TV, Yoongi smirking. “We did a good job mauling him. Such a shame he decided to fuck with us before all of this.” Yoongi said, looking at the picture of YoungCheol. Hoseok smirks as well, ruffling his wet hair. Taehyung looks at Namjoon. “What time is it? I have to go to school.” he said as he grabbed his backpack. “We should start heading to the bus stop. We’ll see you guys later.” Namjoon said. Jin gets up. “I forgot to tell you guys, Minho called me and said that we can take the day off today.” Jin said, looking at Namjoon. “Alright. You and Jimin can go ahead and do some research on Jiwon, I want to know everything about her. Yoongi, Hoseok, you guys are in charge of dealing with the shipment at the docks soon.” Namjoon instructed. “What about you, Namjoon? Where are you going?” Jimin asked. He looked at the group and they were staring at him. “I’ll drop Tae off and maybe meet with an old ally, I don’t know. By the time Yoongi and Hoseok are done with the shipment, I’ll be back.” he explained and he walked out. “Old ally? You don’t think it’s Ja-” “We should focus on our tasks for now. Let’s go.” Hoseok said, walking towards the door with Yoongi.  
As Namjoon and Taehyung were walking towards the bus stop, they were holding hands. Tae liked to have some sort of PDA with the members. Namjoon, not so much. But, he can’t say no to Taehyung. He’s adorable with his puppy eyes and his boxy smile. “Why did you save Jiwon? You normally don’t do that.” Tae asked all of the sudden, looking at Namjoon. It was unusual for the leader to help someone in a situation like that. They would usually just stand there in the dark, not wanting to disturb. They were a few exceptions though. Namjoon looks at Taehyung. “She’s important to you, Tae. I can see how much she cares about you. I wouldn’t want you to be sad if she passes away.” Namjoon said, stopping where other teens were waiting for the bus stop. They loudly laughed as Taehyung was still holding Namjoon’s hand, or more so two of Namjoon’s fingers. Taehyung looks down while Namjoon glares at the students. They look at Namjoon and quickly shut up.  
A car passes by and it suddenly stops. Taehyung and Namjoon look at the car’s window rolling down. It was Minho with Jiwon on the passenger seat. “Mr. Han! What are you doing here?” Namjoon asked, walking towards the family. “Well, I was taking Jiwon back to her home so she can rest up a bit. But, you guys are here so we decided to make a pit stop. Are you taking Taehyung to school? Want me to take you?” Minho asked, Jiwon admiring Namjoon’s body and she smiles softly as he was rubbing Taehyung’s hand since it was a bit chilly that day. “Sure, thank you Mr. Han.” Namjoon said, opening the door and letting Taehyung enter the car first. Once Namjoon was inside and closed the door, Minho started driving.

Hoseok and Yoongi

Hoseok and Yoongi were at the docks, waiting for the shipment they ordered a few months ago. “Do you think namjoon fell in love too quickly?” Hoseok asked, staring at Yoongi. He shrugs, looking at the second in command. “I don’t know, Hobi. It looks like it. The only time he rescued another girl was Hyolyn.” Yoongi replies. Hoseok clenches his jaw in anger. “Don’t bring her name into this. She did the unthinkable and broke Namjoon’s heart. I don’t know how he’s such a fool in fucking love. Why does he fall in love so easily?” Hoseok asked, looking at the ocean. “I think it has to be tied to his parents.” Yoongi says, Hoseok sighs. “Maybe. But, we have to make sure she doesn’t hurt him too. Or I’ll kill her, no holds barred.” Hoseok threatened, his eyes narrowing. “I think the shipment is here.  
Wonho brought more than expected though.” Yoongi said, walking towards Wonho with Hoseok. “Is that everything?” Hoseok asked, cutting to the chase. “This is everything. Plus a few little extra at no extra charge like always.” he replied, smiling as his workers started loading the shipment to both Hoseok and Yoongi’s cars. Yoongi hands Wonho the briefcase that was full of money. “We’ll keep in touch, Wonho.” Hoseok said, shaking his hand and they started heading out. Wonho hands the briefcase to his assistant. “Let’s go. I gotta start making the cocktail for my special serum.” Wonho said, smirking evilly.

Jimin and Jin

As Jin was looking through his computer, Jimin rushed inside his room. “Jin! I found some information on Jiwon! Come take a look!” Jimin shouted, rushing to his room. Jin sighs. “First learn how to knock first!” Jin scolded, walking towards Jimin and Yoongi’s room. He sits on the edge of Jimin’s bed while Jimin finishes typing. “What did you find?” he asked, looking at Jimin’s back.  
“Well, I found her education portfolio as well as some extra info. She went to Yongsan International School on a full ride scholarship when she was 15. Girl is smart. But, she mainly wanted to be involved in classes where both humans and wolves co-existed together. During that time, you barely saw that. Then, after graduating, she went to Seoul National University, again on a full ride scholarship. She majored in... wait a minute, this can’t be true.” Jimin explained, scrolling through Jiwon’s info. “She majored in what, Jimin?” Jin asked. “She majored in wolf anatomy and dynamics. Even studied medicine for wolves. Did some residency in Bangtan Hospital and currently works there. She’s the head of the WolfPack Health Care Division or WPHC for short. No wonder she knew about Tae’s double coat shortage.” Jimin explained. Jin looks at Jimin.  
“Have you found anything else?” Jin asked. Jimin nods as a response and scrolls down more. “Her father, Han Jisung, has been married twice. One with this Kim Savanna and his current marriage, Han Minho. She was legally adopted by Minho when she turned 8 years old. That’s all I could find about Jiwon. I’ll keep digging though.” Jimin replied. Jin sighs and gives Jimin a file. Jimin raises an eyebrow and opens the file, his eyes widening. “She couldn’t be! Jin, are you sure?” Jimin asked. Jin nods. “Positive. It coincides with what happened that day to Namjoon and Taehyung. There’s no doubt it’s her. No wonder Taehyung always visits her. But, it also makes some sense as to why Namjoon fell in love with her in the first place. He probably doesn’t know it’s her, that saved them. It was wintertime and she was younger at that time. She looks way different than what she looked like 6 years ago.” Jin said, Jimin reading the file again. “No way.” Jimin whispers, his breath being taken away.

Jiwon, Namjoon, and Taehyung

As Minho was driving to Taehyung’s school, Jiwon was talking to Felix. “How’s everything?” she asked, looking out the window. Taehyung was looking at Jiwon, smiling cutely while Namjoon was on his phone. “Everything is fine, Jiwon. Baby is doing fine as well as me. But, Taehyung came here earlier today and was looking for you. He even went to your door and tried pawing at it. I made sure he was fed though. He looks extremely worried, Jiwon. Are you coming home today?” Felix asked, looking out the window. “Wait, Tae came today? Oh God I forgot about him! I was in so much pain last night that I forgot about Tae. I’m so fucking stupid. Thanks Felix for taking care of him. I’ll be home soon.” Jiwon said, Namjoon staring at Taehyung. Taehyung was smiling cutely still. “Tae, why did you go to her house?” Namjoon whispered. “Well, I wanted to make sure she was okay.” Tae replied. Minho stops at the school and looks back. “Have a good day at school, Taehyung. If you need anything, call us alright?” Minho said, Taehyung nodding. He starts running inside the school, Namjoon smiling fondly. Jiwon ended the call by the time Taehyung waved once more.  
Jiwon smiled as he ran inside. “He’s a sweet kid. How come he wasn’t at the cafe yesterday?” she asked, looking at her father. Namjoon tenses up. “He went on a break. By the time you guys left, his break was done. He’s the sweetest kid ever, Jiwon. Reminds me of your little wolf friend. So weird that he has the same name as the kid.” Minho said as he started to drive. Namjoon smiles softly. “Namjoon, want me to drop you off somewhere?” he asked, looking at his employee. “Uh, you can drop me off at the park, Mr. han. Thank you for taking Tae to school for me.” Namjoon said, bowing slightly. Minho smiles. “Don’t mention it. It was actually Jiwon’s idea.” Minho said, Jiwon whining. “Don’t expose me, papa.” she whined, Namjoon chuckling. “Alright alright. Let’s take you home first, Jiwon.” Minho said, driving towards her apartment.

Few hours later-Bus stop

Namjoon was staring ahead at the apartment complex where Jiwon resided. “No wonder Taehyung always leaves early to see her. She basically is at his bus stop. How many times has he probably skipped school to see her?” Namjoon asked himself. He sees the school bus stopping in front of him and opening the doors, revealing Taehyung who was smiling a bit. Namjoon raises an eyebrow, sensing Tae’s sadness. “What happened?” he asked, his voice going deeper than normal. Taehyung looks down. “I got in trouble for hitting a student after he hit me in the back of my head.” Taehyung said, looking at Namjoon. The students were piling out of the bus, purposely hitting Taehyung in the shoulder. One of them went as far as fully pushing Taehyung completely out of the way, causing Taehyung to fall and scraped his knees. “Hey!” Namjoon growled, about to attack the kid when a figure stepped in front of Namjoon. “Kim Minseok, I swear to my father I will hurt you. What did I say about bullying? I swear if uncle finds out, he won’t hesitate to murder you!” a female voice exclaimed, this Minseok kid, shivering in fear.  
Namjoon helps Taehyung up and Taehyung immediately holds Namjoon’s fingers again. They both looked at the person and it was Jiwon, holding her right hip. “Come here you brat! You made me walk all the way over here to see you hurting someone! What has he done to you?! Now go walk before I call my dad and uncle now!” she exclaimed, looking at her cousin cowering. Minseok nods before quickly heading towards the apartment complex.  
Namjoon and Taehyung stare at Jiwon, the students either glaring at her or silently praising her. “Really? You just embarrassed him like that? Such a family member.” his friend said, earning whoops from the other clowns. “Yeah, that bitch deserves it. He’s nothing but a nuisance to our existence.” a girl said, everyone laughing. Taehyung looks down, Namjoon covering Taehyung so he can try to tune out the laughter and the remarks from everyone. Jiwon rolls her eyes. “Kids, they seriously need a mental health check up.” she mumbles and looks at Namjoon and Tae. “I’m sorry about him, he’s an idiot.” Jiwon said, bowing. But, it caused a slight discomfort for her. Namjoon helped her. “Hey, thanks for that. You didn’t have to.” Namjoon said, smiling. “It’s nothing. He’s such a sweet kid. I remember having to face that nearly every day.” Jiwon said, smiling bitterly at the memories. Unwanted memories at that. “I better get going, my roommates must be worried about us. See you around.” Namjoon said, showing off his dimpled smile and walking away with Taehyung. Jiwon looks at their backs as they fade away.  
“You’re an interesting person, Kim Namjoon. You remind me of someone.” she mumbles before walking away.


	4. Ch. 4

2 weeks later  
Jiwon was walking to her next patient, having completely been healed from her bruised hip. It was a grueling 2 weeks with the constant resting and nagging from her fathers who stayed with her until she healed. She knew they were worried. But one move like a hug or kiss and she hisses and Jisung goes into hysterics that she was being murdered by them. Luckily they left once BangChan said he would take care of his “little sister”. If it wasn’t for BangChan or her parents though, she wouldn’t be here working already. Taehyung would come every day for emotional support, often napping with her or keeping her entertained.  
Today was a Saturday and Taehyung thought it would be a good idea to spend his Saturday with her. So, he told Namjoon and the others where he was headed and started speeding through the city to go to Bangtan Hospital. When he arrived there, Jiwon was shocked to see him. Bang PD, the director of the hospital, looked at Taehyung affectionately nuzzling his head on her leg. “I think he wants to stay with me, sir. I’m sorry, he gets clingy with me sometimes.” Jiwon said. “It’s fine, as long as he doesn’t cause trouble, I’ll be okay with it.” Bang PD said, Jiwon bowing in thanks. The duo went ahead and started doing Jiwon’s rounds.   
He was now walking with Jiwon, looking at her as she reached the labor and delivery ward. “Alright Tae, you have to be careful. We have a little bundle inside here. He’s a bit fragile. So, don’t get hyper with the pup.” Jiwon explained, knowing how Taehyung gets with puppies.   
He constantly would wag his tail and try to lick the life out of the pups. Jiwon has had to pull Taehyung away from the pups and she had to apologize profusely to the mothers. Taehyung barks as a yes and they enter. Jiwon smiles as she sees Felix holding a bundle while BangChan was next to his husband, smiling at the bundle. Taehyung walks towards BangChan and Felix and stands up on his hind legs, his front paws at the foot of the bed, his tail wagging uncontrollably. Jiwon chuckles and stands next to BangChan. There was Changbin, sleeping with his eyes closed and his mouth covered by a pacifier. He had a little bit of hair. But, he looked perfect in everyone’s eyes. He was born the day before she came back to work, so she missed the delivery. But, she was glad that he was born healthy and at a good weight.   
“Well, I see that everything looks fine with Changbin. Felix you did good. Here are your discharge papers. You guys are good to go.” Jiwon explained, handing BangChan the papers. “Thanks, Jiwon.” BangChan said, smiling at his little family.   
Taehyung sniffs the blanket and tries to nip at it. “Taehyung, honey, don’t do that. The baby needs the blanket.” Jiwon said, worried for Taehyung’s excitement. She doesn’t mind him being excited over a baby or pup but sometimes his excitement gets overboard. Felix smiles at Changbin, wiggling in his hold and smiling at Taehyung’s sniffing. “I think Changbin doesn’t mind Tae doing this.” Felix giggled out, Taehyung looking at Jiwon excitedly. “Alright big fella, you smelled enough. I’ll see you guys later after work. Come on Tae.” Jiwon said, hugging BangChan and waving at Felix and Changbin.   
The duo headed towards the hallway and started walking towards the break room. Jackson and Lisa were there, waiting for Jiwon. What they didn’t expect was for Jiwon to be walking with a wolf walking, well more skipping than walking, next to her. “Jiwon, who is that?” Lisa asked, looking at the wolf. “Tae, the one I keep talking about. My protector.” Jiwon said, smiling at Taehyung. Taehyung whined, liking the compliment. Whenever she talks about Taehyung or compliments him, he would blush and smile. He loves Jiwon with his heart. “Oh, so he’s the famous Taehyung. Nice to meet you, buddy. Come on, can we go eat now? I’m hungry.” Jackson said, grumbling towards the end. Lisa rolls her eyes while Jiwon laughs. They start walking outside.   
As they were walking towards a restaurant, Jiwon was behind them. Lisa, Jackson, and Taehyung enjoying a game of who can spot a blue or red car the fastest. She was thinking about the white wolf that saved her 2 weeks ago. ‘Ever since he rescued me, he has been watching me over too. But, it’s always at night. He just stares at me and just sits there. I wonder what’s on his mind.’ she thought. She looks up and looks at Taehyung stopping, waiting for her. Lisa and Jackson did the same. “Something wrong, Jiwon? Is it about the new doctor coming to our division tomorrow?” Lisa asked. “Oh yeah, I forgot. I remember Mr. Bang PD introduced him a week ago. Shownu is what he wanted to be called.” Jackson added. “No, it’s not that. It’s something else, let’s just go and eat.” Jiwon said, walking with Taehyung in tow. As they keep walking, she looks at a couple enjoying each other’s company. The guy suddenly kneels down on one knee and the girl is crying. “Jiwon? Are you sure you’re okay?” Lisa asked, worried for her boss. Jiwon nods. “Yeah. Just a bit nostalgic.” she replied and they went inside the place to enjoy their lunch. After that, they headed back to work, where Taehyung was a hit within the division.  
Few hours later  
Jiwon was home, reading a book about wolf relationships. It was weird for her to read about this, but she always wondered how they always worked. She enjoyed seeing the interaction of the couples. She has seen a pack with multiple couples and they seem to be happy, no one has been jealous of their partner doing something with someone. Whether it be the same sex or the other. Sometimes they do get protective but that's normal. The only fine line they never cross is cheat on their partner. Or bear a child from the affair, which means no sex, obviously. Usually they kill their partner and the mistress or mister. This is normal, she has seen these types of cases. Far too many actually. At one point, she had the police on speed dial, along with Jisung and BangChan.  
She sighs and flips to another page. “The legend of Luna and Leo, the first wolves who fell in love with each other, sounds really interesting. They met at their most vulnerable moments and fixed each other up. Stitched themselves together while also stitching the other. I wonder what that’s like. Last time that happened to me, I was betrayed. ” Jiwon mumbles to herself. Sure, she had a few relationships here and there. But, nothing was more serious than with Lucas. Everything was amazing for a year. They went on many dates, her family loved him and his family loved her. They had many goals together like getting married and even having kids. They moved in together and even.   
It was perfect.   
Until he suddenly disappeared for 5 whole months after finding out Jiwon can’t get pregnant, only for Jiwon to find out he ran off with a coworker of his and married her. Oh, and to add salt to the wound, she was pregnant with his baby. It was devastating to see him with a ring on his finger and the female rubbing her growing bump. Jiwon envied her.   
She pictured herself in that woman’s shoes. But now, she can’t have that. She’s basically a workaholic since she found out she can’t get pregnant. It felt like a low blow for her at that time. All she wanted was a family of her own.   
And she hasn’t been on a date since that Jason guy asked her out. Either way, she found difficulty in dating. It was either she was too boring, she wasn’t their type physically, and some of them don’t want to date someone who works with wolves nor can’t get pregnant. It was disheartening whenever the guy walked out or basically ghosted her.   
It discouraged her even more to adopt orphan wolves and become the crazy dog lady.   
She sighs as she closes the book. Once she put the book on her bookcase, she was walking to her bed. As she turned on the lights, she heard a rapid knock on her door. She looks back and quickly walks towards her door. She opens it and looks around, noticing the hallway was empty. BangChan opens the door to his apartment and looks around as well. “You okay? I heard that knock.” he said, walking towards her. Jiwon was about to respond when they heard a squeak. They both look down and see a basket with a bundle of blankets. BangChan kneels down and takes the blanket off and they gasp. There was a baby wrapped in a blue blanket and he was sleeping, hugging his bunny plushie close to him. “It’s a baby, Chan. What do we do?” Jiwon said, kneeling immediately next to BangChan. “I don’t have room in Changbin’s crib for another baby. Jiwon, can you take care of him for the night. I can ask Felix for some milk. He looks like he’s still on milk.” BangChan said, immediately rushing inside his apartment.   
Jiwon picks the baby up. He was so small. The baby snuggles further into Jiwon’s warmth, making noises of contentment. She smiles softly. “You got a cute little nose, sweetie.” Jiwon whispers, inspecting the baby. ‘Seems to be around 3 months right now. Looks healthy to me though. Doesn’t seem to be neglected. He’s taken care of really well.’ she thought. She looks through the basket and notices a note. She grabs it and reads it:  
To whoever reads this,  
Please take care of my son. His name is Jeon Jungkook. I wanted to raise him but my pack is hunting me. He isn’t my mate’s son. He’s really angry and I don’t want my child to go through with that. Please take care of him for me. Inside an envelope I stored money for baby supplies for you as well as Jungkook’s documents so you can legally unbind him from my mate and myself. He’s an amazing child. Thank you.  
-Mrs. Jeon  
Jiwon looked around in search of the woman, no one was in sight. BangChan comes back with Felix in tow with him. “Jiwon, who’s baby is that?” Felix asked as he grabbed the envelope. “From a Mrs. Jeon. Seems like a problem arose between her and her mate. Decided to drop him off here. What do I do? Do I call Jackson and Lisa? My parents?” Jiwon asked, worried about everything. Having a baby changes everything in your life. “Let’s call them. Channie, can you bring Changbin here please?” Felix said, grabbing the basket and ushering Jiwon inside while BangChan picks Changbin from his crib and goes inside Jiwon’s apartment, not sensing 6 wolves staring at the whole incident.


	5. Ch. 5

The door burst open. “I heard baby and we came as soon as possible!” Jisung exclaimed quietly, noticing how Jiwon was holding the baby. Minho rolls his eyes and walks towards Jiwon. “So, this is the baby? He looks adorable. Like a bunny.” Minho said, smiling softly at the baby. Jungkook scrunches his nose which sends Minho’s heart into a small puddle. “Yeah. He really does. But, what will happen now? I don’t know what to do with a 3 month old. I’m not used to babies. Then I have a job that requires all my attention! Dad, how did you do it?” Jiwon asked, looking at her father. Jisung blinks at his daughter. Minho sighs. Felix was looking through the note as well as the envelope. BangChan was rocking Changbin to sleep since he woke up. “Honey, relax. That’s the first thing you need to do. Baby sense everything.” Jisung said, noticing Jungkook starting to fuzz a bit. Jiwon takes a few deep breaths. “Not just any baby. It’s a wolf pup. His birth certificate is exactly like Changbin’s. Wolf pups are a bit challenging raising wise. They need a pack to take care of him and teach him everything. But, Jiwon is a human and obviously, she’s not from a pack. So, this is a bit complicated.” Felix explained, looking at Jisung.   
Jisung grabs the certificate and looks at the last name. “He’s a Jeon, from the Jeon pack. They’re a mafia wolf gang. Rivals with BTS, the top dog of this world. But, BTs informed me that the Jeons left for Busan on a business trip. How the hell are they here in Seoul?” Jisung said, looking at BangChan. BangChan shrugs, not having a clue either. “BTS? So, BTS are your informants?” Felix asked as Jisung and BangChan nodded. “They became our informants when we arrested the Alpha pack leader. They said they would be our informants if we clear them of all charges. So, we made the deal.” Jisung explained. Jiwon looks at Jungkook opening his eyes and smiles as Jungkook giggles. All 4 men look at the sight and smile. “I better call Namjoon, see if he can come here.” BangChan said, grabbing his phone and dialing Namjoon’s number. Jackson and Lisa suddenly come in, their hands full of baby products, Jiwon’s eyes bulging out. “We went overboard right?” Lisa asked, smiling sheepishly.  
Meanwhile  
Namjoon and the pack were in their human form, lounging around the park. “What are we doing tonight?” Jimin asked. Taehyung and Jin were playing rock, paper, scissors to pass the time. “I’m not sure. To be honest, most of the rival gangs are not even active lately, Something must be up.” Namjoon said, getting up and fixing his leather jacket. Suddenly, his phone rings and he grabs it. He notices it is BangChan’s number and answers it. “Hello.” Namjoon said, looking at his team. “Hey Namjoon, we need some intel on a gang. We have a problem here. I’ll send you the address where you need to be. Just hurry alright?” BangChan said. “Sure.” Namjoon responded and BangChan hung up after saying goodbye. He immediately got a text notification with the address. “We’re headed towards Jiwon’s apartment. Don’t transform yourself, Tae. She might get suspicious.” Namjoon said as he started walking. “Wait really?” Jimin asked as everyone started heading towards the apartment complex. “I have a bad feeling this situation is part of something bigger.” Yoongi mumbles.  
Jiwon’s apartment  
Jiwon stares at Jackson happily bouncing Jungkook on his knee, the baby giggling hysterically. “Jungkook is really an adorable baby. Are you going to take care of him, Jiwon?” Lisa asked. “Yeah. He already marked me so if he leaves with any of you, he will burst out crying. I wonder why he didn’t scream for his mother.” Jiwon said. After BangChan hung up, Jungkook was up and Jiwon was holding him in her arms. All of the sudden, a sweet musky scent filled the room. Jackson, Felix, and BangChan immediately sniffed and they looked at Jungkook as he was giggling and nuzzling his head on Jiwon’s neck. Whenever Jiwon left for more than 10 minutes, Jungkook immediately cried. “Most likely he didn’t feel a connection with his mother. It’s rare but it happens in packs. But, didn’t Tae marked you as well?” Felix asked, rubbing his chin in thought. “I think he did. He was doing the exact same thing Jungkook did a while ago.” she replied.   
Soon, the door was being knocked. Jisung opens the door and smiles. “Come on in.” Jisung said and they all entered the apartment. Jiwon and Minho gasp while Jackson gets up quickly. Namjoon walks towards BangChan and they do a wolf greeting, which consists of them sniffing their necks and huffing. “Okay, we need a whole explanation of this. Jisung, care to explain?” Minho asked, looking at his husband. Once they finished their greeting, Namjoon stared at Jackson. Sensing Jackson was also a male Alpha leader, they do the same greeting. Jiwon stares at Namjoon, gasping a bit. Hoseok greets BangChan and Felix. The others did as well.  
After greeting Jackson, Taehyung stares at Jungkook and Jiwon. He immediately walks towards her, his boxy smile on full display. “Hello, name’s Taehyung! What’s yours?” Taehyung asked, shaking Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook squeals and giggles. Jiwon smiles softly. “His name is Jungkook.” Jiwon replied, smiling softly at Taehyung. Jisung clears his throat and everyone’s heads turn towards Jisung.   
“So, you’re probably wondering why we called you here. Well, meet Jeon Jungkook, he was dropped off here by his mother. The Jeons are targeting the baby, most likely already killed his mother and the wolf she cheated with. Now, Jiwon has been marked by Jungkook, sending her into high danger as well as for everyone else here. As a father and head of the police department gang division, I want you to protect my daughter and the kid at all costs. That’s all I’m asking. You guys are stronger than what I expected. You protected my husband when I’m not there at the café. I want you guys to extend it to my daughter and my grandson.” Jisung explained, Minho and Jiwon’s eyes softening. Namjoon nods almost immediately. “We will protect her. But, she has to know us more. Especially our wolf forms.” Namjoon explained, Taehyung gulping. He has to expose his secret to Jiwon. He looks down and Jiwon holds his hand. He looks up at Jiwon. She smiles softly while Jungkook smiles as well.   
He raises an eyebrow. ‘Does she know?’ he asked himself.   
“So, do you want to help me protect my family?” Jisung asked, holding his hand out. Namjoon smirks and shakes Jisung’s hand. “It’s a deal, Mr. Han.” Namjoon said. “Wait, does that mean that I have to move out of this apartment?” Jiwon asked, looking at her parents. “No. We will rent an apartment here or close to this apartment complex. We will escort you to and from work. And if you’re sick or the pup needs to learn something, we’re just a phone call away.” Hoseok said, looking at Namjoon nodding, approving of the plan. She nods and looks at Namjoon. “Tomorrow, you will get to know us and our wolf forms. We will also make sure you’re scented by us so in case someone is chasing you or wants to hurt you, they’ll know you’re from our pack.” Namjoon explained further.   
“Won’t this cause controversy? You know, me being a human within a wolf pack? I don’t want you guys to get taken to that wolf shelter.” Jiwon said, worried for their well being. It was sort of an unwritten law that humans should not join the wolf packs, worried that people might freak out over a possible relationship. “That’s not going to be a problem. Since the law hasn’t been applied yet, they cannot do anything at all.” BangChan explained. Jackson walks towards Jiwon. “We’ll protect you, Jiwon. You protected us, now it’s our time to protect you.” Jackson vowed, Jiwon smiling. “I think it’s time for bed, everyone. We can discuss this tomorrow.” Minho said, noticing Jiwon yawning every 10 seconds, telling him she’s about to sleep without any warning. After everyone left, waving goodbye to Jungkook, Jiwon was left alone with Namjoon. She looks at him. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jiwon said, about to walk away when Namjoon picked her up in bridal style and started taking her to her room, with Jiwon’s guidance. She was blushing, no one has ever done this to her before. “Thank you, Namjoon. You didn’t have to do that.” she whispers as Namjoon places her down on her bed. “You look like you were about to fall asleep on the floor so, why not bring you here? See you tomorrow.” Namjoon said his goodbyes. As he was walking away, he heard Jiwon’s soft voice singing to Jungkook. Namjoon softly smiles and he leaves back to his group.   
“What took so long?” Yoongi grumbled, looking at his leader. “He had to lay his princess down before she fell asleep.” Jimin jokes, earning a few giggles from some of the members. Namjoon rolls his eyes. “Come on, guys, leave the poor guy alone. He needed to earn his brownie points to have Jiwon trust him.” Jin added, smirking as Namjoon punched him in the arm a bit harshly. “Namjoon, what about our wolf forms? I don’t know if I’m ready to share my secret. What if she flips out?” Taehyung asked, his puppy eyes on full display. Namjoon sighs. “We’ll refrain from transforming unless she’s in a dire situation. Don’t turn into your wolf forms unless it is a dire situation. Got it?” Namjoon ordered, looking at each member. “Yes sir!” they all shouted before they headed back home.   
The next day  
Taehyung was in his spot as always, waiting for Jiwon to appear. And she did appear but, with little Jungkook in a car seat Minho provided for her today. He arrived a few minutes before he went to the bakery to give her the car seat that he bought last night after visiting her. Of course, Jungkook was already spoiled by his grandparents as they bought him clothes, blankets, and plushies. BangChan and Felix offered to buy the crib for her, to which she was about to deny until BangChan gave her a glare as he was behind Felix. She unwillingly agreed, knowing that she would have to sacrifice every penny of her paycheck to even buy Jungkook a special wolf formula pups use if they’re detached from their mothers and the breast milk.   
Anyways, Jiwon was placing a sleeping Jungkook on the bench, standing next to him to keep it from falling off the bench. Taehyung sniffs the puppy, noticing the sweet scent of Jiwon’s vanilla and rose with a hint of lavender scent. Why vanilla and rose with a hint of lavender? Well, wolves can smell human based on their personalities. If they are good scents, like vanilla, mint, rose, lavender and other possible combinations, they lean more towards those people. But, when it’s scents that are rotten like dead fish or flesh, almost like sulfur, they know these people have a dark personality so they stay away from them. “Oh Tae, you seem you’re greeting Jungkook. He’ll be the new addition to us. So, you gotta be gentle with him.” Jiwon said, pulling the blanket a little bit to show Taehyung the sleeping baby, who was cuddling his bunny and sucking on his pacifier. Taehyung keeps sniffing the pup, his tail wagging excitedly. Jiwon smiles as Taehyung sits in front of the car seat, guarding the pup from possible danger. “You’re going to be such a big brother, Tae.” Jiwon said, petting the wolf lovingly. Taehyung barks softly, enjoying the attention he’s getting.  
As Jiwon let her hand rest on Taehyung’s head, a black BMW X6 approached the trio. Taehyung looks at Jiwon, expecting a reaction to see if she knew the car. When he noticed that she was looking at the car with curious eyes, he concluded that she was as confused as him. The members (except Taehyung since he’s 1 year younger to get his permit license) rarely used their cars, only in the daylight if they’re going far away like Tae’s school. So, they were still getting used to which member drives a car.   
When the window rolled down, Taehyung’s worries melted away when it was Hoseok in the car. “Oh hello, we met last night right? What’s your name?” Jiwon asked, facepalming mentally as she forgot to get their names. She knows only Namjoon and that kid, Taehyung. Which coincidentally is the same name as the wolf next to her. It’s not new for Jiwon to see that some wolf packs have the same name but, it’s rare if it’s the same name spelled almost exactly.   
“I’m Jung Hoseok, I was gonna do errands and saw you here, want me to take you to work?” Hoseok asked, looking at Jiwon. Jiwon looks back at Jungkook and Taehyung as Taehyung gets on his hind legs, his front legs being supported by the door. Hoseok raises an eyebrow as Taehyung starts sniffing the car from where he stood. “Uh, is he okay?” he asked, looking at Taehyung huffing in approval. “I think he has to make sure it’s safe for me and the pup to get in the car. He’s a bit protective of me.” Jiwon explained, noticing Taehyung’s huffs of approval. Hoseok nods and gets out of the car, helping Jiwon with the car seat. “Do you know how to place a car seat in a car?” she asked as she opened the door for Hoseok. “Yeah, I have a niece in my father’s pack and I was in charge of putting her car seat in the car.” Hoseok explained, putting the car seat backwards, facing the seat. “Thank you.” Jiwon said and she was about to sit next to Jungkook but Taehyung got in first, happily sitting on the seat. Jiwon giggles while Hoseok chuckles, already used to Taehyung’s antics. But, he won’t say that in front of Jiwon. “Guess you’re with me in the front.” Hoseok said as he helped Jiwon in the front, noticing she was struggling with her bag as well as Jungkook’s diaper bag. Once she was inside the car, he went towards the driver’s seat and got in, not before noticing a hooded man staring at them. He shakes his head and starts driving. The hooded man grabs his phone and dials a number. “Dr. Lee, she just left. She has someone new that we have not seen before. An infant, maybe that newborn you talked about earlier. I’ll come by later, sir. Goodbye.” the man said in between pauses before hanging up. He starts walking away from the place.   
As Hoseok was driving, he looked at Taehyung happily rubbing his head on Jiwon’s arm. “Tae, I know you love this extra time with me, but you gotta relax. Jungkook’s sleeping.” she explained, giggling as Taehyung looked at Jungkook, who was still sleeping. “He does this all the time?” he asked. “Oh yeah, if he even gets a speck of extra attention from me, he’s like a pup getting his first toy. And he’s an Alpha too, I’m not sure how he loves kids. Maybe his human form is somehow tied to this.” Jiwon explained, looking at Taehyung growling at a fly who wanted to bother Jungkook for some reason. Hoseok looks at Taehyung as well for a brief second.  
Alphas are usually mean and look authoritative but, if it’s from the same pack, they can become soft if they have too. But, 9/10 times, they’re authoritative. “Could be. Usually Alphas are not like this unless they are the young and inexperienced Alphas.” Hoseok explained, looking at Taehyung trying to kill the fly with his tail. “Maybe. Tae, don’t swat the fly. You’ll hit Jungkook.” Jiwon warned. Taehyung immediately stopped as Hoseok stopped at the hospital. “Thank you. I’ll see you after work.” Jiwon said, getting out of the car.   
Taehyung stepped out of the car as soon as Hoseok opened it for him. As Jiwon was getting Jungkook out of the car, Hoseok immediately placed his hands on Jiwon’s waist as a man nearly tried to grab her and probably try to attack her. “Back off.” Hoseok growled, staring at the man intensely as he suddenly left. Jiwon was unfazed by this, she was used to it at this point. It doesn’t happen often, but it does happen. Taehyung has chased these types of men and he nearly bit one if it wasn’t for one of Jisung’s workers popping up to check in on a disturbance call. “Thank you for that. I have to go and make sure Jungkook is healthy before handing him to my dad for the day. Taehyung, behave yourself.” Jiwon said, bowing and petting Taehyung. Once she was inside the hospital, Taehyung turned into his human form. Hoseok looks at Taehyung and smacks him on the arm lightly. Taehyung whines softly while rubbing his arm. “You’re supposed to be in school, Kim Taehyung. You’re lucky you have 20 minutes before it starts. Now get in before we’re late.” Hoseok said, going towards the driver’s seat. Taehyung gets in the passenger side and Hoseok starts driving to take Taehyung to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I know it looks to be going slow right now. But, don't worry, that's about to change real soon. Anyways, make sure to leave a comment, a kudos if you enjoy it, and if you like notifications from this story, subscribe to the story so you won't miss an early update. Have a good day/night


	6. Ch. 6

“Morning Dr. Han, Dr. Son is already waiting at your office with Mr. Bang. Oh my, who is he?” the receptionist asked, cooing at a sleeping Jungkook. “He’s Jungkook, my uh son. He was dropped off at my doorstep and I want to have him checked out. Please excuse me.” Jiwon explained and she walked towards her office.   
Once she opens her door, she looks at Dr. Son, Shownu as he liked to be called when he introduced himself to the staff, and Mr. Bang was there as well. Once they saw who was at the door, Dr. Son bows. She bows as well and she quickly sets Jungkook’s car seat on her desk, the doctors now noticing it. “Dr. Han, first Taehyung now a baby? I can’t be giving you an extra treatment every time you bring a guest here. It won’t look good on you as well as me but especially for you.” Mr. Bang said, looking at the baby. Shownu looks at Jiwon’s distressed face, noticing how she doesn’t like this as well. “I know sir but, he was dropped off at my doorstep and I just want to make sure he’s healthy. My dad is coming to pick him up after my assessment.” Jiwon explained, taking Jungkook out of the car seat.  
He was slowly waking up and he looked around his new environment. But, once he feels his mom’s warmth, he squeals and hugs her softly. She smiles softly. “Do you want me to assess him? It’s fine if you want to stay next to him, it’s also a good way for me to be assessed by you.” Shownu said, smiling at Jiwon and Jungkook. She nodded and they headed to a room. As they entered, Jiwon handed Shownu a clipboard as well as his nametag. “Alright, his name is Jeon Jungkook, I’ll look at his files after the assessment. But, for now, just do a normal check up.” Jiwon said, laying Jungkook down the exam table. Jungkook was starting to whine but she shushed him. “Momma’s here. The nice doctor will just check on you so grandpa Minho can pick you up.” Jiwon reassured him. It was a bit weird for her to call herself ‘Momma’ but she’s happy nonetheless. “Okay, let’s start with basic information. How old is he?” Shownu asked, grabbing his laptop and getting ready to type.   
“3 months.”  
“Anything unusual you noticed when he was dropped off at your house?”  
“Nothing really. He was doing fine throughout the night. He seemed pretty happy. Checked him before bed last night but never saw any external injuries.”  
“Alright, let me check him for weight and see if he has any underlying injuries that you haven’t noticed.” Shownu said, finishing typing up his report.   
He gets up and walks towards Jungkook who was stripped of his onesie. He starts checking on the boy, receiving giggles whenever he touches his sides or his feet. Jiwon smiles at the giggles filling the room. “Seems to be fine. I have to check his file though in case he needs any vaccines. But, he seems to be a happy and healthy baby. I’ll have a nurse come in and check his weight and everything else.” Shownu said, smiling and leaving the room.   
Jiwon looks at Jungkook trying to look for her and smiles at him. She walks towards him and strokes his brown hair. He squeals at Jiwon. “You’re such a happy child, Jungkook. I’m sure we’ll get along fine.” she whispered. Suddenly, the alarms were sounding off. “Code Alpha Aqua. I repeat Code Alpha Aqua.” the intercom started repeating. Jiwon curses under her breath. “Not just any rogue wolf, it had to be an Alpha.” Jiwon mumbles, looking at Jungkook. The door opens and she looks back. “Honey, they need you. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on Jungkook.” Minho said, looking at Jungkook. Jiwon nods and kisses Jungkook’s forehead. It seems to always calm him down when she was going to leave for a bit. “I’ll be back.” she whispers and quickly leaves to where the rogue Alpha was at.   
As she ran towards the waiting room, Jackson was thrown against the wall. “Jackson!” she exclaimed, helping him up. “I’m fine. But, we need some extra help, he’s a bit hysterical.” Jackson warned, both of them looking at the wolf growling and looking around as if he wanted to rip someone’s heart out. “Let me go!” he exclaimed. “Where’s his family?” she asked, grabbing a sedative from her lab coat. “We made them go into an examination room. His female partner was showing signs of aggression as well as we started to take her away from her mate. We had to separate them before it got ugly.” Lisa explained right as Shownu showed up. “Everything alright? I heard the code.” he said, looking at the trio. “Shownu, Jackson, you two are the strongest in this team. I want you to try and restrict his movements as much as possible. Lisa, you grab at his legs, make sure he doesn’t kick you. The others should try and block his escape. Got it?” Jiwon said, looking at the possible scenarios. She has had a few cases like this. Usually it wouldn’t escalate to use the sedative, so this will be a first for her. “Yes ma’am.” they all said and got into position.   
Once Jackson and Shownu were at a perfect position, she gave them the signal. They grab the Alpha before pushing him down on the ground, the security arriving with Bang PD behind them. The Alpha was thrashing about, growling and trying to bite either man. Lisa immediately grabbed his legs, the Alpha kicking more. Jiwon sits on top of the Alpha’s back, straddling before injecting the sedative on his arm. The Alpha thrashed for a few minutes before the sedative kicked in, his muscles finally relaxing and his eyes were closed, his breathing signifying that he was asleep. Before Jiwon could get up, she was tackled down. As she shielded her face, she felt punches being thrown at her from every angle, even some scratches. “DR. HAN!” everyone yelled, security trying to pull back the female partner away from Jiwon. Lisa pushes the female away, Jackson quickly giving the female the same sedative.   
Jiwon quickly sits up, looking at the forming bruises and some small cuts that she can take care of. “Are you okay, Dr. Han?” Shownu asked, helping her get up. He was more worried for her upper body, noticing that she took most of the hits between her chest and ribcage area. “I’m fine. Just need some cream and I should be fine.” Jiwon explained, looking at the couple being escorted away to a room. “What was that about? A rogue wolf never got this violent.” Lisa asked, looking at Jackson. “I’m not sure. Rogue wolves aren’t violent. Sure, they’re temperamental but, they never resort to violence unless they felt threatened. But, she probably thought Jiwon hurt her partner.” Jackson explained, having dealt with rogue wolves before becoming a doctor. “But, isn’t that wolf an Omega? They’re never violent, not even when they’re rogue.” Lisa said, looking at Jiwon talking to Shownu. He leaves with a nurse behind him, carrying a tray with some vaccines sitting on top of it. Jiwon then walks towards Jackson and Jiwon. “I might need a brief of this. I want to know what set them off so badly. Try and gather enough information so we can have a small meeting. I have to attend some patients.” Jiwon said, grabbing a clipboard and leaving to see a pup who’s getting ready for his first time turning into a wolf. 

Few Hours Later  
Jiwon groans as she massages her arm under Jungkook. It took most of the hits and it was throbbing with pain. Jungkook was brought back to the hospital since Minho decided to bring him to her during lunch. Minho was getting the food ready while Jiwon was feeding the 3 month old, his eyes roaming around. Minho notices her discomfort and looks at her. “Jiwon, are you okay? Want me to call Hoseok and help you? You seem a bit stressed and it looks like your arm is having trouble holding Jungkook with his weight on that arm.” Minho suggested, looking at his daughter. She sighs and nods a bit. “Yeah, that would be fine. I also have to deal with the two patients I dealt with earlier.” Jiwon said, looking at her file that’s sitting on the table. “Alright. Let me call him.” Minho said, grabbing his phone and talking to Hoseok.  
After 30 minutes, Hoseok arrived with Namjoon behind him. “Namjoon? What are you doing here?” Minho asked, getting up from his seat. Jungkook was still in Jiwon’s arms, now playing with Jiwon’s lab coat. “Well, he wanted to be here and watch over Jungkook, even though I insisted I would be doing that.” Hoseok said, looking at Namjoon. “Well, it’s not fair for Jiwon to be stressed over a case. It’s best that you help her, Jung Hoseok.” Namjoon inquired. Hoseok rolls his eyes and sits next to Minho. Namjoon sits next to Jiwon. She hands Jungkook to Hoseok and she opens the files. Namjoon notices the bruises and bandages on Jiwon. “Alright, so today I had this rogue wolf who was thrashing and getting agitated. I sedated him but, his female partner, an Omega, lashed out on me and attacked. But, now they’re both in different rooms right now. They were back to normal but don’t remember anything.” Jiwon explained, rubbing her face in frustration.   
Namjoon starts processing the information. This isn’t the usual behavior of the rogue wolves he has encountered as well. He looks at Jiwon flipping pages in a worn book. Its pages yellowing and some drawings were starting to fade, Jiwon delicately flipping these pages, as if she does it too rough, they will break. Suddenly, both Hoseok and Namjoon cringe at a smell that they never really liked: stress. Jungkook sensed it as well and he was fuzzing.   
“Are you guys okay?” Minho asked, looking at them. “Stress hormones are through the roof with someone. We don’t like stress.” Hoseok explained, groaning from the distress of the person. Namjoon grabs the book gently and puts it aside. “I was reading that.” she said, looking at Namjoon. He shakes his head. “You’re stressing with everything. You need to relax right now before you go back to work. It stresses all of us too.” Namjoon explained. Jiwon sighs and they eat in silence, her stress slowly fading away.  
After lunch, Jiwon walks towards Shownu who was done with a patient of his. Shownu notices Jiwon and smiles softly. “Hey Jiwon, is everything okay with the wolves from earlier?” he asked. Jiwon sighs. “Sort of. The one thing that boggles my mind is the Omega attacking as well as them not remembering the incident. Asked Lisa to do some blood work on them to see if this rogue episode was induced or something. I just need more evidence to have the police investigate this.” Jiwon replied. Shownu nods. “If you need anything, I can help. I want to make sure I’m valuable to this team.” Shownu said, smiling. Jiwon smiles. “You’re already doing enough. Hey, after work, wanna take a quick bite with Jackson, Lisa and I? We always do this whenever we have someone new at work?” she asked, looking at Shownu smiling. “Of course, see you after work.” Shownu agreed, smiling and leaving for his next patient. Jiwon smiles and turns around when she sees Lisa running towards her. “Dr. Han, I got the results from the Omega and Alpha.” Lisa said, handing Jiwon the lab reports. She scans it and raises an eyebrow. “Night Howler? Isn’t that a Zootopia serum? This isn’t a real drug, Dr. .” Jiwon said, looking at Lisa as they walked back to her office. “I thought as well, I even made the lab run the test again but it came up again. I researched the serum and it’s rumored to have been used during several cases where rogue wolves acted irrationally. Everyone thinks it was made for a movie serum but, it’s actually real. Even the books the hospital provides confirms the report, Dr. Han.” Lisa explained. Jiwon rubs her chin in thought.  
“My books have talked about the night howler flower as well as the counterpart of this deadly plant, the smeraldo. Supposedly the night howler represents Leo’s evil powers and his evil urges while the smeraldo represents Luna’s caring and loving nature. When combined, it creates a drug that no one knows how to reverse it. Wolves do not even dare mix these flowers together. Why would someone create a drug like that?” Jiwon explained, grabbing her worn out journal and opening it. She stops at a page about the flower. Lisa looks at the information. “I need more tests. Make sure we have someone to ask them for a testimony about what happened before they became rogue. Then, I want a drug test done today.” Jiwon ordered. “Yes ma’am.” Lisa said. She was about to leave when she stopped.   
“Um Dr. Han?”  
“Yes?”  
“I wanted to ask you, do you sacrifice everything to keep your family safe?”  
“I would do anything for my family, even if it kills me, Lisa. If I died protecting them, I would die happily. Why?”  
“I was just checking, Dr. Han.” Lisa finished before leaving. Jiwon looks at the door as it closes.   
An hour later, Jiwon’s door bursts open. She looks up as Jackson comes in with tears in his eyes. “What happened, Jackson?” Jiwon asked, standing up.  
“It’s Lisa, she’s dead.”


	7. Ch. 7

Jiwon rushes towards the morgue, her heart beating from both the shock of the news and from running. Jackson and Shownu were following her. She slams the door open and the autopsy technicians look at Jiwon as they were putting a blanket on Lisa’s body. “What happened to her?!” she exclaimed, rushing towards them. “Dr. Han, you can’t be here.” one of them said. “Bullshit, she was my friend and coworker! I have every right to know what the hell happened! Tell me!” she exclaimed right as Jackson, Shownu and a new face showed up. “Dr. Han, you’re not family. We cannot give you the details.” the technician replied and looked at the new face. “I’m BamBam, Lisa’s fiancé. C-Can I see her?” BamBam, Lisa’s fiancé, asked. He looked like he’s been crying for a while now. Jackson rubs BamBam’s back. “Yes sir, right this way. We’ll give you some privacy. Dr. Han, Dr. Wang, Dr. Son, please leave.” the technician ordered, closing the curtains.  
The doctors leave. Once the door was closed, Jiwon let out an agonizing scream. The doctors and other mourning families look at Jiwon. She kneels down as she cries loudly, Jackson and Shownu comforting her. “Come on, Jiwon. Let’s go back to work.” Jackson said, helping Jiwon get up. The trio leaves back to their ward, their hearts broken.

10:oo p.m.  
After crying for a few hours, Jiwon was getting out of the hospital. Right as she was about to quickly walk back home, she noticed an octane red Dodge Challenger parked in front of the hospital and a figure leaning against it. She walked a bit closer and it was Namjoon leaning on the car. He was wearing a leather jacket, biker pants, biker boots, and some biker sleeveless gloves. She walks towards him. “Hey.” Namjoon greeted. But, he didn’t get a reply. He was surprised when Jiwon hugged him tightly instead. As if she was afraid that if she let go, he would be gone from her grasps. He hugs her back, looking at her. He senses her sad mood and rubs her back in a comforting way. “Hey, what happened?” he asks, looking at Jiwon. “I lost a friend today. We may have known each other for a short time but, I don’t want to lose you or any of the guys. Not even Jungkook.” she whispers, her sniffles now prominent. He keeps rubbing her back. “Everything will be fine, Jiwon. Let’s take you home.” he whispers softly. She nodded and they got in the car. He starts driving Jiwon back home. Once stopping, she gets out of the car. “Thank you. Good night.” she said, smiling tiredly. “Night. Stay safe.” Namjoon said and drove away after making sure Jiwon entered the complex with no issues.

After unlocking the door, Jiwon enters her apartment. She puts her keys down and looks at Jisung and Minho sleeping on the futon she had inside her closet in case someone slept over. They were cuddling each other and Jiwon smiled. She puts a blanket on them and she goes to her room. As she turns the light on, she looks at Jungkook’s crib and her heart swells with love. Taehyung was lying next to the crib, sleeping soundly. Jungkook was on his crib, also sleeping but with his butt up in the air, the blanket on him. His plushy, who everyone decided to name Cooky, was wrapped around one arm and the other arm was on top of Tae’s back. “They’re so cute.” she mumbles, grabbing a spare blanket and tucking Taehyung with the blanket. She positioned Jungkook so he was comfortable. Once she was done, she was starting to undress. As she took her top off, she heard a paw scratching at the door. She quickly puts a tank top on as well as basketball shorts and walks towards the door. She opens the door and looks at the white wolf staring at her. “Oh hey RM, it’s been a while. Want to come in?” she asked. The wolf enters the apartment, Jiwon closing the door.  
The white wolf, whom she decided to call RM since those were the initials she found on his collar, was looking at Jisung and Minho. “They decided to sleep in. Might have to adjust my schedule for the bundle I have now.” Jiwon explained, as if answering his unvoiced question. RM sniffs the air, pretending he was sniffing the pup. Namjoon knew she was talking about Jungkook, but she doesn’t know that this is his wolf form. He also noticed a new smell: peppermint mixed with a hint of lemon. This is a new smell and he keeps sniffing. He has never smelt this scent before. He has to talk to the others.  
Jiwon chuckles and goes to the kitchen, heating up some leftovers Minho left for her. Namjoon walks towards the kitchen, looking as Jiwon was preparing some orange juice for her. He was trying hard not to look at her butt, though. But, he definitely didn’t take a peek at the butt. Or two.  
Nope. Totally didn’t peek and totally did not walk towards her and booped his nose on it, making her look at him with a raised eyebrow..  
‘He touched the butt.’ Namjoon thought as he snickered at the Finding Nemo reference.  
“We heard that, Kim Namjoon. Stop touching the butt.” Jin was heard through their psychic link. Namjoon huffs in annoyance.  
“Are you hungry, RM?” she asked, pulling the leftovers out from the oven. Namjoon shakes his head. “Well then, want to join me in my office while I work?” she asked as she started walking towards her home office. Namjoon follows Jiwon and once she opens the door, Namjoon is mesmerized.  
The office was painted white with a few designs scattered around the walls. In the middle was her desk, black with a laptop on top as well as some other items like pens, pencils, papers, sticky notes, and a planner. The shelves had books as well as albums. The chair looked like a gamer chair, not those chairs that many CEOs and directors use. Plants were placed neatly around the room, a bonsai similar to Namjoon’s sitting on top of the desk next to a photo frame. Jiwon walks towards the chair and sits down on it, Namjoon following her. He sits next to her as she eats her food while looking at some papers.  
He looks at Jiwon as she keeps looking at the papers, most likely reports from her patients. Jiwon puts her paper down and grabs her phone. She dials a number.  
She puts it on speaker while eating. “Hello.” the voice said, Namjoon’s ears perking up at the familiar voice. “Hey Matthew, it’s Jiwon.” she said and Matthew laughed. “Jiwon Han, my little sis. Finally calling me? And at this hour too, what’s up?” he asked, Namjoon’s ears still perked up. ‘I thought she didn’t have a brother. Minho even stated that. Unless he just calls her that.’ Namjoon thought. Jiwon notices Namjoon’s behavior and sighs. “Nothing much. But, I have bad news...Lisa’s dead.” Jiwon said, taking a pause while trying not to cry. It was silent for a few minutes. “Lisa is dead? But how?” Matthew asked, his voice cracking at the news. “I don’t know, Matthew. We just talked and then an hour later, Jackson bursted into my office and told me Lisa was found dead. Her funeral starts tomorrow. But I also need to talk to you about something else and it could be tied to Lisa’s death.” she explained, Namjoon’s eyes widening a bit. ‘So, Manoban was the one that was killed? I might as well listen in on the conversation.’ Namjoon thought as he looked at Jiwon once more. “What was the last conversation you had with Lisa?” Matthew asked.  
Jiwon pulls up the files that Lisa sent her right before her death and she clicks on it. “So, I’m dealing with 2 patients that went rogue today. Patients were sedated but I did get attacked by the partner of the first rogue wolf. I asked them what made them go rogue and they don’t remember. All they saw was red, so they didn’t notice that they tried to attack me, one succeeding. Then, I sent Lisa to do some blood work on them and she found out that these plants called night howlers were in their system. She double checked and everything matched. I also noticed a hint of the smeraldo flower too. I made sure she got them a drug screening and there was definitely a night howler as well as a hint of the smeraldo in their system. But there was more night howler than smeraldo. So, how do they not remember anything? Night howler doesn’t block your memory.” Jiwon explained.  
Namjoon looks at Jiwon as he tries to look at the results. “Well, when night howlers are mixed with the smeraldo, even the tiniest bit of it, can cause memory blockage. To wolves at least. To humans, it’s like after you drink poison. You may not notice the symptoms but, you will be disoriented and if you don’t get a treatment soon enough, you die. Doesn't grandpa’s journal not have this detail?” Matthew replied. Jiwon grabs her journal and goes to the page of the night howler as well as the smeraldo. “Yeah they do but, in the end it says that it wasn’t confirmed. I guess during the time grandpa wrote this, there wasn’t enough information on these flowers. Everyone thought they were myths. Even I believed they weren’t real. I thought they were made up by that movie Zootopia.” Jiwon explained. “Seriously Jiwon? It’s a kid’s movie. They did it on purpose.” Matthew said, as it was obvious. Namjoon huffs in approval. Jiwon pouts. “Well, I’m not smart with legends.” she pouted.  
Namjoon nudges his head on Jiwon’s legs. She looks at Namjoon and pets him. “I come back to Seoul tomorrow, we can catch up later. You get some rest, alright. Don’t overwork.” Matthew said. “I won’t. Bye.” she said and they hung up. After doing some papers, Jiwon was yawning. Namjoon, who was laying down, got up and walked towards her. He nudges her legs and she pets his head. “Yeah I know. You better go home and get some sl-what was that?” Jiwon said, noticing the sounds of footsteps and nails scraping the floor. Namjoon sniffs the air, huffing 5 times, sensing his members. He huffs one more time and growls, noticing the evil scent getting near them. Jiwon gasps and tries to run towards her room. But Namjoon was quick to leave the room and make sure Jiwon was inside the office.  
He rushes towards Jiwon’s room and bares his teeth as a hooded man is trying to grab Jungkook from the crib. Taehyung was curling his body, making sure the man wasn’t grabbing Jungkook. The other guys were standing in front of the crib, teeth baring and growling. “What is a Jeon doing here?” Namjoon said, transforming into his human form. The others transform as well, Taehyung holding Jungkook. “The party has started. I came here to claim what belongs to Jeon Dong-hyung. Give me the child or else this happens.” the man said, snapping his fingers. The pack looked around and there were dragging sounds near them. The door opens and everyone gasps. Another hooded man appeared, dragging Jisung and Minho by their hairs. He drops them to the floor, their bodies making a thud sound. They were tied and their mouths were taped shut.  
“Let them go. This is between us and the Jeons. Not Hans!” Namjoon exclaimed. The hooded man darkly chuckles. “But it does involve them, Namjoon. You see that man there.” he pointed at Jisung as he continued, “He was the reason your brother got killed, Namjoon. He’s the reason your little nephew here,” he points at Taehyung and continues once more, “Is all by himself. With only you as his own family.” Namjoon started shaking while Taehyung looked at Namjoon, tears escaping his eyes. Jisung was able to rip the tape out of his mouth while he silently tried to free his hands. “Namjoon! That’s not true! I tried saving your brother but it wa-`` ''Don’t listen to him, Kim Namjoon. You know damn well he’s the reason your brother isn’t here right now.” the man said, giving Namjoon a gun. Namjoon’s eyes widened at the person. “You have a choice. Give us the child and we won’t bother you or kill Jisung and be a part of our gang. Come one, you’ve killed many people before you turned all soft for your little nephew here.” the man tried to convince Namjoon. Namjoon looked between the hooded man and Jisung, seemingly to contemplate the decision. “If you kill him, Jiwon will be safe forever and she’ll get to live a happy life.” and that seemed to make Namjoon snap. His eyes become dull and dead on the inside. His once lively dragon shaped eyes are now cold and distant.  
“Namjoon!” they all yelled. Namjoon aims the gun at Jisung, the safety taken away as well as cocking it. As he was about to pull the trigger, he was pushed down by a figure. The others look and gasp. On top of Namjoon was a grey wolf, his fur glistening in the moonlight. His eyes a beautiful purple glow, with a hint of galaxy in his eyes. He was growling as well as whimpering. “Who is that?” Jimin asked, looking at Namjoon growling back, his eyes still dull. The door bursts open, Jiwon with a bat and BangChan with a gun. “What the hell is going on?” BangChan asked, looking at everyone. Namjoon suddenly turned into his wolf form, his eyes instead of its beautiful shade of blue, was dull dark blue. Taehyung looks at Jiwon rushing towards them but she was stopped when the second man stood in front of her.  
“Come here little girl.” the man smirked. Jiwon glares at him. “I’m not little, asshole!” she exclaimed, swinging the bat. There was a crack as the man fell. Jisung high fives Jiwon and looks back at the growling wolves. Jiwon did as well. “Everyone out of the room now!” Jiwon exclaimed as he took Taehyung out of Jungkook’s crib. “Namjoon, snap out of it! This isn’t you anymore!” Jin tried to snap Namjoon out of his trance. Namjoon and the unknown wolf started circling around, eyeing each other down. “Come on, let’s get outta here!” Yoongi said, grabbing Jin by the arm. Hoseok looks at the hooded man about to escape. “The hell you will!” Hoseok said, running towards the man with BangChan next to him. Jisung, Jimin, Yoongi, and Taehyung were out of the room. “Yoongi, what’s going on with Namjoon?” Jimin asked. Yoongi looks at Jimin. “He’s going rogue!” Yoongi replied. Jiwon was about to leave when the man that was on the floor grabbed her leg. She falls down to the floor, her yelp alerting everyone. She was trying to escape, her kicks and nails making bruises and cuts on the man’s face. Jin was about to turn into his wolf form when Hoseok grabs the bat and immediately swings it at the man’s back. BangChan turned into his wolf form, a wolf with reddish hair and his eyes being amber, biting the hooded man. But he got away.  
Namjoon and the wolf were huffing, trying to communicate. Jiwon gets up slowly, looking at Hoseok’s bloody shirt. She looks down as the man is dead, his blood splattering around the room. “Thank you.” she said, looking at Hoseok. Hoseok nods, looking at Namjoon and the other wolf. Jiwon looks as well and gasps. The next sentence catches everyone off guard. 

“Papa?!”


	8. Ch. 8

The grey wolf suddenly turned his head towards Jiwon, his eyes softening for a bit But that soon turned into a hard glare as he looked at Namjoon, who was growling at him. “RM! What’s wrong?!” Jiwon exclaimed, rushing towards the duo. Namjoon was about to snap at the person when he saw who it was. Hoseok and Jin were shocked at this, Namjoon would be growling and baring his teeth. The others were by the doorway, looking at the interaction, Jungkook having woken up by now. He stares at Jiwon, his eyes tearing up at Namjoon, lowly growling at Jiwon. Taehyung hugs Jungkook, scared for his uncle. “Jiwon, whatever you’re doing, be careful.” Jisung said, worried for his husband and daughter. BangChan walks towards Hoseok, already having transformed into his human form. “Hey buddy, come on, you’re not like this.” she whispered, slowly going to touch his forehead. Whenever Namjoon, or RM as she thought it was the wolf’s name, would be mad and snappy, she would calm him down with a hand on his forehead. It seems to calm down most wolves.   
As she put her hand on Namjoon’s forehead, Namjoon’s eyes were slowly turning back to an electric blue. Jiwon smiles softly. Minho looks at Namjoon closing his eyes and leaning towards Jiwon’s touch. Jungkook makes a noise of curiosity. “I know Jungkook, it’s like he’s gone soft!” Taehyung whispered, the others looked at Taehyung. Jiwon looks at Minho walking towards her and sniffing her for any injuries. “I’m fine papa. Can we go to the living room? We might have some explaining to do.” Jiwon said, petting Minho. She gets up and starts walking towards everyone. Once they all sat down, then came the questions. 

“How long have you known Minho was a wolf?”  
“How come we never got his scent?”  
“How the hell did you keep this a secret?”  
“Has Jisng known about this?”   
“Can I pet Minho for a bit?”  
“I’ve known ever since I was a kid. He always masks his scent with my father’s clothes or some sort of cologne that masks his true scent. Yes, my father has known about this. Ever since they met each other almost 20 years ago. And yes you can as long as he gives you permission, Jimin and Tae.” Jiwon answered each of their questions as Namjoon sat next to her, Jungkook being placed down on his paws. Jungkook was giggling as he played with Namjoon’s collar. “How was Minho able to marry your dad, Jiwon? You know that a wolf and human relationship is not fully accepted.” Yoongi pointed out, looking at Minho letting Taehyung and Jimin pet him. Jungkook wanted to join so he started whimpering. Jiwon notices Jungkook wanting to join the duo so she picked him up and took him towards them. Jungkook squeals and giggles as she puts him on his open play pen so he was able to pet Minho still. He softly caresses Minho's fur, his bunny smile showing. Jiwon smiles softly and sits back down.  
The others look back at Jisung and Jiwon. “So, how did you meet Minho?” Jin asked, receiving a harsh elbow on the rib by Hoseok and Yoongi. “What?! I was just curious! Don’t blame me you knuckle heads! You want to know too, assholes!” Jin exclaimed, the others rolling their eyes. BangChan looks at Jisung. “I’ve missed having this story told to me when I was a kid. Want to share it?” BangChan asked, sitting cross legged in front of Jisung. The others follow, even Jiwon. Minho was laying down on the floor, giving Jungkook some space for him to lay down on his stomach. He grabbed Jungkook by his onesie out of his playpen since he was yawning. Jungkook rubbed his eye softly as he snuggled closer to Minho. “Can I, darling?” Jisung asked, looking at Minho. Minho nods, wrapping his tail around Jungkook, his tail completely covering the baby.   
“Well, it started when I was 21. I recently divorced Jiwon’s mother. She was human, by the way, Jiwon is not half wolf at all. She was 6 at the time.” Jisung started to tell the story, smiling at the first time he laid eyes on Minho.

20 years ago  
Jisung, 21, and Jiwon, 6, were walking towards a carnival. This was the first time Jisung had time off from both college and work. She has been wanting to go to the carnival ever since they announced it. “Now Jiwon, you need to stay close to daddy alright?” Jisung said. Jiwon nods while holding her father’s hand as they enter the line for the tickets. Jisung looks around, smiling at everyone enjoying their time together. He looks at a family laughing at their child jumping from excitement. He sighs. It’s been 7 months since he divorced Jiwon’s mother, Kim Aera, and he’s been raising Jiwon by himself, with some help from his parents. She didn’t want to raise Jiwon so she dumped all responsibility on Jisung. Which, he didn’t mind. But sometimes it is difficult working, studying, and dealing with a hyperactive 6 year old high on sugar thanks to her grandfather. Anyways, he pays for the tickets and they head inside.   
After hours playing games, going on kid friendly rides, and eating tons of food, Jisung and Jiwon were walking towards the car. “You had fun, JiJi?” Jisung asked, smiling at Jiwon nodding as she held her stuffed dragon Jisung won for her. “I did, daddy.” she said, smiling once more. As Jisung opened the door and buckled Jiwon in, he didn’t notice a man staring at them with a crazed look on his eyes.   
Jisung turned around, he was suddenly shoved harshly into the ground. He started groaning in pain as the assailant was beating him. He heard his daughter screaming for him. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” she yelled as the man grabbed a knife from his pocket and he stabbed Jisung. He screams in pain as he was repeatedly being stabbed on his side, the blood gushing out everywhere. Jiwon screams as her cheeks are stained with her tears. She unbuckles her seatbelt and tries to rush towards her father, her shoes stained by the blood on the ground. “Jiwon don’t come here-AGHH” Jisung exclaimed as the man stabbed him once more. He noticed the crazed look on the male. ‘He might be on drugs.’ Jisung thought while holding his side as the man was done attacking him. He was about to lunge towards Jiwon when something tackled him and started biting the man, making him scream. As Jisung was sitting up slowly, he looked at police officers running towards them. Jiwon keeps crying while the officers arrest the man. Jisung noticed the grey fur before his vision started to turn black. The last thing he saw before falling was the grey fur walking towards Jiwon.   
Few hours later-Hospital  
Jisung slowly wakes up and looks around, noticing he was at the hospital. He groans, trying to sit up. Once he sat up, he looked at his side. It was bandaged, with a few splotches of blood seeping through. He looks around, seeing his bloodied clothes in a pile on a chair. Then, his eyes widened. “Jiwon?!” he asked, looking frantically for his daughter. “Here daddy.” a small voice replied, sitting up from the bed next to him. He sighs in relief then he notices the same grey fur next to Jiwon. “Honey, who is that?” Jisung asked, grabbing a glass of water and drinking from it. Jiwon looks at the grey fur and giggles. “His name is Minho. He took care of me while you were getting your booboo fixed.” Jiwon said. At the mention of Minho, the fur rose up, Jisung gasping. It was a wolf. And not just any wolf. It was an Alpha. He wasn’t afraid of wolves. Oh no. He was just shocked that an Alpha was watching over his daughter. Usually Alphas let the kids do whatever they want and scold them when they get annoying. The wolf licks Jiwon as she laughs, Jisung smiling softly. Minho stops as he looks at Jisung. He gets off from the bed and barks, letting the doctors know Jisung was awake.  
The doctor comes in and looks at Jisung. “You’re awake. I’m glad. Your side suffered 20 stab wounds. Luckily, we were able to fix it on time.” the doctor explained, the wolf going back towards Jiwon. “Did my daughter suffer from anything? The man was about to attack her.” Jisung said, looking at a Band-Aid on her knees. “She scraped her knees when the paramedics started taking you to the ambulance. Luckily he helped her get up and safely take her here.” the doctor explained, looking at Minho and then at Jisung. Jisung sighs in relief, happy that his baby girl was safe. “I’ll let you rest here and we’ll discharge you in a few days.” the doctor said and left. Jisung smiles and looks at the wolf transforming to his human form. Let’s just say Jisung needed some help with his nose.   
After staying at the hospital for a couple days, Jisung and Minho decided to talk and hang out. Then it turned into something more…  
“Then after nearly a year dating, I proposed to him. He said yes. But, we were almost denied getting married. But, we were able to in the end with a few loopholes. Then, Jiwon was legally adopted by Minho 2 years later. I don’t regret that day at all. That also made me become what I am today.” Jisung finished, smiling as Minho wags his tail in excitement. The team looks at each other, surprised at this new information. “But, he doesn’t act like an Alpha. He’s more like an Omega or even Beta.” Jin pointed out. Minho huffs, “offended” by Jin’s remark. Jisung chuckles. “That may be true but, he’s just trying to blend in with everyone else when he has too. But, when he has to be an Alpha, he’s a scary one.” Jisung said. Jiwon nods, confirming his statement. Jimin rubs his chin in thought. “So, he decided to reveal his secret in order to protect RM from hurting Jisung and possibly us. He distracted him enough so Jiwon can calm him down.” Jimin thought out loud, the others looking at him.   
Minho nods at Jimin. Yoongi and Hoseok look at Namjoon still staying by Jiwon’s side, his body on her lap. She was stroking his fur softly, fully calming Namjoon. “That explains why he suddenly calmed down.” Hoseok said, smirking and looking at Namjoon rolling his eyes. Jiwon looks at Namjoon while stroking his fur. Taehyung looked at Namjoon as he was yawning. “We better get some sleep everyone. We can talk more tomorrow.” Jisung said, getting up from the floor. They all went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

Next Day   
Jiwon was slowly waking up. She rubs her eyes and she lays on her side. She squeaks at what surprised her. There was Namjoon, still in his wolf form, sleeping on the other side of the bed. Taehyung was also in his wolf form, his head on Namjoon’s belly. She sighs in relief. She softly pets Taehyung’s head and she gets up from the bed. She goes to the bathroom and starts to get ready.   
Once she is ready, she heads to Jungkook’s room. She softly opened the door and she smiled at Jungkook already up, looking at the door. He giggles as he sees Jiwon. She picks him up. After a quick change of diaper, she goes to the kitchen with the baby in her arms. “Morning dad, papa.” Jiwon said. “Morning honey.” they both said as they were drinking coffee, breakfast already served. Jisung looks at Jiwon preparing Jungkook’s milk. Once done, she gives the bottle to the baby, Jungkook drinking it instantly. “You’re getting the hang of dealing with a pup.” Minho said, looking at his daughter. Jiwon smiles. “Thanks. I took everything I learned from college to take care of Jungkook.” Jiwon said, proud of herself.  
Jisung smiles as well. She looks at the clock and gasps. “I have to go to work. I’ll see you guys later.” Jiwon said, giving Minho Jungkook. She grabs her breakfast and quickly shovels it as soon as she sees Taehyung running towards her. “Let’s go, Tae. We’re late!” she said, grabbing her bag and waving goodbye. Taehyung soon followed, with a piece of toast on his mouth, and the door was shut. Jisung and Minho look at each other while Jungkook giggles at his mother’s antics.   
As the minutes ticked by, the others came out of the guest room one by one. Yoongi and Jin came in first, with Yoongi stretching his back a little bit. Next came Hoseok, who was looking a little too happy for the morning. “You seem too happy.” Minho pointed out. “I love mornings. It’s the few times we can relax in the morning.” Hoseok said, grabbing a cup of coffee. Jimin followed, his eyes barely open. They all sat down to start eating when Jin cleared his throat. Yoongi groans. “Jin, seriously? I’m hungry and I want to eat and drink my poison! I’m not waiting on Namjoon!” Yoongi exclaimed softly. Jin looks at Yoongi. “I don’t care. Wait for Namjoon. I’m not having him eat by himself.” Jin pointed out. When the pack started, Jin immediately noticed whenever Namjoon ate by himself, he had this look that made Jin sad. It was like he was on the verge of tears as he ate by himself. Like he wanted to have a normal family dinner after he had a rough day at college. Then when Taehyung was brought in after the death of his father, Namjoon tried to have Taehyung sit with him for dinner.   
Of course, with Taehyung being a young pup at the time, he needed to eat early and sleep at an adequate time so, whenever Namjoon came back from college, Taehyung was already getting ready for bed. When Taehyung was around 11 or 12, Jin decided to have everyone wait for Namjoon whenever he could. At first though, they were a bit adamant about it. Until Hoseok glared each and every one of them and told them that they were doing it.The boys were so happy that Jin was being thoughtful, so after careful consideration, they started doing family dinners. Namjoon was extremely happy. But, there were times where they didn’t want to wait. They wanted to eat. Jimin looks at Yoongi and Jin glaring at each other. The others quietly look at the both of them.   
“Why do you have to wait on Namjoon?” Jisung asked, curiosity taking over. Hoseok stiffens a bit and Minho looks at him. “You know something, Hoseok. What is it?” Minho asked, looking at Hoseok shuffling a bit. Jin looks at Hoseok. “Yeah. You are Namjoon’s childhood best friend. You only told us a little bit, not the full story.” Yoongi pointed out. Everyone looks at Hoseok. He gulps a bit and sighs.   
When Hoseok started to speak, everyone’s world came crashing down, especially Jisung and Minho’s. 

“Namjoon was never wanted in his family. He was adopted, along with his older brother. They even went as far as blaming him for his brother’s death.”


	9. Ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried doing humor. I'm not good with it tbh. But, hope you enjoyed it. Before you read though, I will like to place a trigger warning to this chapter. There might be some unsettling scenes that can trigger some people, you guys can go ahead and skip those things if you want to. I will put a trigger warning at where you can skip the story. Having said that, enjoy comeback day!

“What?” the team almost exclaimed, staring at Hoseok in disbelief. Hoseok looks at everyone. “You mean to tell me that the man we know as our leader, advocate for not eating seafood and catching crabs, bonsai loving, hater of mint chocolate, was hated by his family?!” Jimin explained.   
“Pretty much.”  
Everyone gasps while Jungkook is eating his baby cheese puffs.   
“How do you know all of this?” Yoongi asked. Hoseok looks at everyone. “Because I witnessed it. I saw it through my eyes. My parents even tried fostering both boys but, they were sent back to those assholes when they lied to the court system. It was becoming awful. But, the day Namjoon’s brother moved out of the house for college, everything went from bad to full on purgatory for Namjoon. I had to move out early to help Namjoon get out of that hellhole. My parents even moved out of the neighborhood after that too.” Hoseok explained, trying to shake away those memories. Jisung sighs, thinking about how Namjoon must’ve felt during those early years in his childhood. No child should deserve that. He doesn’t even wish it on the worst person ever. Minho holds his hands softly, squeezing them to reassure Jisung. Hoseok sighs. “I’ll tell you when I first met Namjoon.” Hoseok said, smiling at the fond memory.

20 years ago:  
Hoseok, 6, was playing in his yard. His father was chasing him and he was running as fast as his little legs could handle. They were laughing and squealing. Having an amazing time. His mother was in the kitchen, making dinner. As his father picks him up, he looks at their next door neighbor’s coming into the house next door. Mr. Kim parked his car and got out along with his wife. What Hoseok didn’t expect was for two boys coming out of the car as well. Mr. and Mrs. Kim didn’t have any children. So why did they have 2? Hoseok’s father watches as well. One of them seems to be 3 years older than the other one, who looked terrified and scared. Mr. Jung puts Hoseok down. “Woosung, I’m scared.” the boy said, hugging his older brother tightly. “Hey, aren’t you a big strong Alpha? Come on, we’re in this together.” the kid, Woosung as Hoseok heard, said. The young boy smiles and squeals as his brother picks him up and spins him around. “Come on boys, let’s get inside and give you a little tour of the house.” Mrs. Kim said. Woosung puts the boy down and they start walking. But the younger one looks back at Hoseok, Hoseok looking at him back. Hoseok giggles and waves, the boy waving back. Woosung smiles softly at his brother. They walk in, not knowing that it will be hell living in that house.   
10 years ago: (Trigger Warning)  
Namjoon and Hoseok, now 16 respectively, were walking home from school. “Hey, how’s Woosung? Is he getting ready to move out for college?” Hoseok asked, looking at his best friend. “Yeah he is.” Namjoon said. They kept walking. Suddenly, they hear a commotion. “What is that?” Namjoon asked, looking at Hoseok. They look at each other before running towards the commotion. As they reach the commotion, they gasp. It was Woosung, fighting with someone. Blood was seeping through his white shirt. “You fucker, dare hurt my little brother, I won’t hesitate to hunt you down and kill you!” Woosung said with every punch and kick. The unknown male groans in pain as he falls down to his knees. Namjoon looks at his brother as Woosung looks back and stares at Namjoon. His eyes widened as Namjoon was shaking from the shock.  
He may be an Alpha, but emotionally, he’s almost like an Omega. He wants to be ruthless but at the same time caring for everyone. Maybe he’s a Delta like Hoseok but, someone must have ingrained in his mind he was an Alpha and nothing more. Hoseok looks at Woosung. “Namjoon.” Woosung whispers softly as Namjoon takes a step back. “Y-You’re just like mom and dad! You don’t care for anyone! Why hurt them? They never did anything bad to you! Why are you doing this?!” Namjoon exclaims, his eyes starting to go dull and blue. Hoseok gasps. He knows that look. ‘He’s going rogue!’ Hoseok thought. He has seen this side of Namjoon before. It was usually whenever he was bullied at school. He would get in trouble and once his parents pick him up, he would be sent to the basement for hours. No food for almost all day. Then he was forced to not come to school after the ruthless beating from the parents. Hoseok would see a new bruise on Namjoon and even on Woosung almost every day.   
But, Woosung never had it as bad as Namjoon.  
Woosung was the golden child for Mr. and Mrs. Kim. He always surpassed his brother, both in grades and in talent. Sure Namjoon was extremely smart for his age but, Woosung nearly outsmarted him. He was the star player of both volleyball and baseball. Namjoon wasn’t much of a sports fanatic but he loved reading and writing some poetry. Even has gone into underground rapping to release some stress from home. But, the parents never acknowledged Namjoon nor his talents. Only paid more attention to Woosung, even going as far as paying for the expensive coaches and other stuff. Namjoon never got help like that. But, Hoseok always helped him. That’s how they became best friends. They know each other like the back of their hands.  
So, when Hoseok notices Namjoon trying to stop turning to his wolf form, he knows he was turning rogue. Woosung also notices this change in behavior. “Namjoon, I can explain. Come on, let’s calm down please. Mom and dad won’t want you coming home like this.” Woosung coaxed, Namjoon growling and stepping back a bit. Hoseok looks at Namjoon. “Joonie, come on, let’s take you to our hiding spot. We’ll be back, Woosung.” Hoseok said, grabbing his friend's arm. They start heading to where they always find their comfort: the tree house.   
Once they reached the treehouse, Namjoon immediately turned into his wolf form, his young wolf physique a bit bigger than Hoseok’s. Namjoon immediately goes towards a teething toy that Alphas always use to use it when they’re angry. He starts biting and thrashing it like a rag doll. Hoseok let’s Namjoon release his anger. He knows how Namjoon gets when he bottles his feelings up. After 10 minutes of thrashing the poor toy up, Namjoon drops it and he lays down on the floor. He whimpers softly as Hoseok sits next to him, stroking his fur softly. “I know it’s hard to find out your brother is like that. But, maybe he had a reason. You’re his baby brother, Namjoon. He would want you to be safe before he leaves.” Hoseok softly whispered. Namjoon whimpers a bit more. Hoseok smiles sadly. They stay like that for a while until Namjoon has fully calmed down. That night, Woosung and Namjoon cuddled with each other until Woosung had to leave for college. 

6 years ago: (Possible trigger warning)  
Namjoon, now 20, was driving back to his apartment that he rents with Hoseok. After Woosung left, Namjoon’s torture got worse. They were days where Namjoon ripped the hinges of the basement door and tried to escape. But, in the end, Namjoon was thrown back into the basement and chained. After a year of this abuse, he decided to run away. Hoseok followed, after his parents accepted. They even helped finance the apartment until both boys had at least a job. Namjoon felt happy. He felt free. The day they reached the apartment, Namjoon knelt down in the middle of the living room and started to cry. Hoseok was immediately next to him, consoling the poor man. It was an emotional moment for him. Now, Namjoon was happy and enjoying life. After 5 months, his pack was starting to form, Jimin being the latest addition.   
He parks his car in the driveway and is about to get out of the car when he notices a familiar man running towards him with a bundle in his arms. He seemed to be bleeding. Namjoon squints his eyes and gasps softly. It was his brother, Woosung. “Woosung.” Namjoon breathed out, ready to receive his brother. But, his brother stopped in his tracks, looking at an officer stopping in his tracks as well. “Woosung! Give me the child and we’ll keep him safe! Don’t make me take him away from you.” the young officer said, walking slowly towards Woosung. Woosung backs away, looking between his brother and the child. “Woosung, give him the child.” Namjoon said, looking at his brother. His forehead was covered in blood, as well as his hands and jawline. He doesn’t know what happened, but he will save his brother. No matter what. “Jisung, please, let me give him my son. He has to live.” Woosung said softly, Jisung looking at Namjoon. “Go. But, you have to turn yourself in.” Jisung said, Woosung bowing him in gratitude. He quickly rushes towards his younger brother. “Please take care of him, Namjoon.” the 24 year old said, looking at his brother. He hands him the small bundle and Woosung kisses the boy’s cheek.   
Once Woosung backed away, Namjoon took a good look at his nephew.  
He gasps as the child is in his wolf pup form, snuggling closer to Namjoon’s warmth, the wolf whining in happiness. “How old is he?” Namjoon asked, looking at his brother. “He’s 8. He’ll turn 9 in a few months. Take care of him, Namjoon. Please. His name is Taehyung.” Woosung pleaded, tears rolling down his eyes. Jisung carefully walks towards Woosung as he raises his hands and kneels down on the ground. Namjoon notices a man pointing a gun at him and the small bundle. He was about to cover the child when the gun went off. “NO!” he heard both Jisung and Woosung yell.   
Namjoon expected pain but he never felt it. He turned around and gasped as he saw his brother on the ground, his body jerking and coughing out blood. “WOOSUNG!” Jisung yelled as he rushed towards Woosung and tried to keep him alive. Even going as far as calling the ambulance.   
3 hours later, he received a call.  
“Hello.”  
“Is this Kim Namjoon?”  
“Yes, it’s me.”  
“I’m Dr. Han, the head of the WolfPack Health Care Division at BigHit Hospital. Is your brother Kim Woosung?”   
“Yes. Is he okay?” Namjoon asked, looking at Taehyung eating apple sauce, Jin making sure he was cleaned up. He smiles softly as taehyung shows his boxy smiles towards Jin. Jin smiles softly at the young pup.   
Then, Namjoon notices the doctor’s silence and he looks at his phone. “Is my brother okay?” he repeated.   
“Unfortunately, he passed away from his injuries. We tried everything, sir. But, he lost a huge amount of blood as well as the bullet hit his coronary arteries. I’m sorry for your loss sir.”   
Present Day:  
“After that call, Namjoon has been extremely attached to everyone, especially Taehyung. Since he also never had a family meal, he feels lonely whenever we would not wait on him to eat dinner. It hurts seeing Namjoon in pain. He rarely showed his emotions during that time. That’s when we started causing trouble. He wanted to find who killed his brother and why. So far, we barely have anything. All we know is that Woosung was with some scientist. That’s all we know. And he’s connected to Jiwon somehow.” Hoseok explained.   
Jisung and Minho look at each other. “You don’t think it’s him right? It can’t be Aera’s other half brother, Wonho.” Minho whispered, trying not to voice his anger. Jisung rubs his chin in thought. Then he gets up to find Namjoon. He opens the door to Jiwon’s room and looks around. The others follow. “Where is he?” Jimin said, voicing everyone’s question. “We don’t know. But we have to find him now!” Yoongi said. They all nod, rushing out of the apartment. “Jisung? What’s going on?” BangChan asked, already starting to head to work. “Namjoon’s gone. We have to find him.” Jisung replied. He gasps. “Go, BangChan. I’ll keep an eye out for him here with Changbin and the others. I’ll call Jiwon if he’s there with her.” Felix said, looking at his husband. BangChan kisses Felix quickly and they start running.   
Felix looks at the other members of their pack, Stray Kids, as they were playing with the baby. He quickly grabs his phone and dials Jiwon’s number. 

Hospital:   
Jiwon was walking towards Shownu. After leaving the apartment, she sent Taehyung to school after the wolf was trying to go with her to the hospital. But, she knows the boy has school. So, she coaxed him with extra treats after school if he goes to school. So, he barked a goodbye and ran towards the bus stop. Now, she was dealing with a third patient having gone rogue while she did a routine check up on this pup. Jiwon was about to examine the little girl’s wolf form when she suddenly bit her arm and tried to thrash, making the wound deeper in order to try and immobilize Jiwon. The parents were horrified as they pushed their daughter away from Jiwon. Jiwon held her arm while paging Jackson. He immediately came and sedated the child.   
After that, Jiwon had to be attended by Shownu, who was bandaging a small child’s arm. That’s where she was at the moment. She stops though as she notices a familiar white wolf next to Shownu as he finishes bandaging the child’s arm. “RM.” she whispers softly as she walks towards them. “Um, Shownu.” she said, Shownu turning around. “Hey Jiwon. What brings you he-oh my. What happened this time?” Shownu asked, looking at Jiwon’s bleeding arm. “Yeah, this is the third time. This time a pup. The cases are rising quickly.” she said as Namjoon looked at her arm. He paws at Shownu while growling. “Alright you prince charming, I’ll tend to her. Follow me.” Shownu said as they all went towards a room.   
Namjoon stayed close to Jiwon as Shownu examined the arm. “Pup did a number on you, Jiwon. I only see this on adult Alphas.” Shownu pointed out as he kept examining the wound. Jiwon winces in pain and bites her lip. He bandaged the wound and Namjoon barks, looking at Shownu. “No, Prince Charming, she won’t die from the wound. The pup was vaccinated before I transferred her case to Jiwon. Just relax kid.” Shownu explained. “You know RM?” she asked, looking at Namjoon nipping the male’s lab coat and thrashing playfully. Jiwon looks at Shownu sighing at Namjoon’s playful mood. “I do know this playful wolf. He’s a friend of mine from 6 years ago. Has never left my side really. He came in today and asked for you. I can see why he wants me to make sure you’re not dying.” Shownu said, smirking at Namjoon.  
He stops thrashing, looks at Shownu, and starts doing zoomies, something Shownu wanted to throw him out the window now. Jiwon laughs as Namjoon pushes Shownu down to the floor as he runs towards the corner of the room. “What did you eat today?! Your sugar levels are high! Who fed you sugar?!” Shownu exclaimed, the door opening. “Hey Jiwon, Shownu. I brought some donu-What the hell is going on?” Jackson asked, looking at Namjoon running in circles around Shownu. Jiwon was still laughing. Namjoon stops, his tail wagging at rapid speed as he sees Jackson.  
“Oh, hey big guy. Did you enjoy the Cinnabon I gav-” before Jackson could even ask the question, Namjoon tackled Jackson to the ground.


	10. Ch. 10

After Namjoon seemed to calm down from his sugar rush, they were all gathered in Shownu’s office. They were investigating the pup’s case. “She was doing fine this morning. Then, all of the sudden, she attacked me. I don’t know what triggered the attack but something triggered her. Same with the first two.” Jiwon said, looking at Shownu. Jackson looks at Shownu as well, Namjoon enjoying Jiwon’s pats on his belly. “What were you trying to do? Normal check up?” Shownu asked. She nodded. “It could be the night howler/smeraldo mix. Someone is trying to sabotage our kind.” Jackson pointed out, growling. Namjoon looks at Jackson and keeps his focus on Jiwon. ‘No wonder Tae is attached to her. She’s like the epitome of someone who truly cares about others.’ Namjoon thought as his tail wags even faster. Jiwon looks at Namjoon and smiles softly. Jackson and Shownu notice this and they smirk. “So, what’s the plan? Keep investigating? There could be a bigger thing to this.” Jiwon asked, Shownu clearing his throat.   
“Seems to be. We might have to involve the authorities and Bang PD.” Shownu said. They nod. “Alright, I’ll call my dad.” Jiwon said, getting up. She opens the door and starts walking to her office. Namjoon follows Jiwon to her office. She grabs her phone and stops as she had 8 missed calls from Felix. “He’s going to kill me.” she mumbles while calling Felix as she starts walking again, Namjoon following her rhythm. “Were you busy with work, Jiwon?” Felix asked as he picked up the call. “Yeah, I’m sorry for not answering earlier. What’s up?” she asked, opening the door to her office. Namjoon looks at a bed that was next to Jiwon’s desk. ‘Seems to be Taehyung’s spot.’ he thought as he laid down on the bed. “RM is missing and everyone is looking for him. Do you know where he could be?” he asked, fingers crossed. “He’s with me right now at the hospital. Tae went to school as well.” Jiwon said, looking at a picture of Taehyung and her at the Han River. Felix sighs in relief. “Wait, you know Taehyung?” Felix asked, worried that Tae’s cover was blown. “Yeah. Tae goes to the same school as Namjoon’s pack mate, the other Taehyung. It might confuse us when they meet.” Jiwon replied, Felix sweat dropping.  
‘Man, she really hasn’t figured it out. She really is innocent to these things.’ Felix thought. “Well, I’ll call the others before they barge in here and go crazy. Bye.” Felix said and hung up. Jiwon puts her phone down and sits down. She looks at an envelope and grabs it. She carefully opens it. Namjoon stares at Jiwon as he puts her head on his paw. “Another report?” she mumbles, reading the report. She looked at the signature and it was Lisa. “So, she made an extra report on this mix.” she said, rereading the report. It had details about the smeraldo/night howler mix and the nickname it acquired. “The Purple Death. This deadly mix of the night howler flower and smeraldo flower can be deadly to wolves if not treated but deadlier for humans. It is purple in color and when drinking it, it tastes like grapes. It was first created in 1910 by scientist Kim JungHo. It was to eradicate the rogue wolf epidemic. So, it’s resurfacing but this time it has even worse consequences than in 1910.” Jiwon said as she put the paper down. Namjoon’s ears perk up and he walks towards Jiwon.  
He sits on her lap and he sniffs the paper. He growls slowly. ‘I know this smell. He’s going to pay for this.’ Namjoon thought as he started rubbing his scent on Jiwon. She looks at Namjoon, a little perplexed. “Thanks buddy but, this isn’t necessary.” she said softly. Namjoon looks at Jiwon and his eyes turn a soft blue. She looks at him as he lays down on her feet and falls asleep. She looks at Namjoon and pets him softly. “Get some sleep, buddy.” she whispers. 

4 hours later  
Jiwon was typing the report when she felt Namjoon whimpering. She looks down and sees Namjoon still sleeping. But, he was whimpering and tossing and turning. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, shaking Namjoon softly. He didn’t budge. Instead, he whimpers loudly, scaring Jiwon a bit. “Hey, hey, hey!” she said, kneeling down and petting Namjoon’s head. She starts whispering sweet nothings and she groans in pain as Namjoon kicks her to the end of the office. He turned into his human form and he was screaming as tears were rolling down his cheeks. “Namjoon? Namjoon, wake up! You’re having a nightmare!” Jiwon said, paging nurses and Shownu.   
She rushes towards Namjoon as Shownu and a few nurses come in. “Give me a stretcher as well as restraints now! I need some sedatives as well.” Jiwon said, holding Namjoon’s arms. “Namjoon, open your eyes! You’re not there anymore! They’re not here to hurt you!” Shownu said, trying to stop Namjoon from kicking them. Namjoon kept screaming. “GET OFF OF ME! I’M SORRY! I’M NOT DOING IT AGAIN! JUST LET ME GO! I DON’T WANT MORE OF THIS!” he yelled. Jiwon tries not to cry. “Namjoon, think of Taehyung please!” Jiwon exclaimed, hissing as Namjoon digs his nails on her wrists. Shownu looks at Namjoon and straddles Namjoon’s waist while Namjoon screams louder. The nurses come back in. “Dr. Han, do we call a relative of his?” a nurse asked. Jiwon looks back at the nurses. “Not yet. Just help me here!” Jiwon said, trying to fill the syringe with the sedative. The nurses hold Namjoon.   
Shownu was trying to snap Namjoon out of the night terror. Namjoon starts thrashing, so he knocks out the vial. Jiwon gasps as it shatters. Jiwon looks at Namjoon. “If he keeps at it, the pack is gonna come here and it will be ugly.” Shownu said. Jiwon looks at Namjoon as he thrashes violently. 

School  
Taehyung was writing in his notebook when he looked up, sensing Namjoon’s distress. “He’s in trouble.” Taehyung mumbled. He raises his hand and the teacher looks at Taehyung. “Yes, Mr. Kim?” the teacher asked. “Can I be excused?” he asked. The students roll their eyes in annoyance. “For what, Mr. Kim? This lesson is important.” the teacher replied, eyeing Taehyung. “It’s my guardian, he’s in trouble.” Taehyung said, looking at everyone either scoffing or silently laughing. The teacher shakes her head. “Mr. Kim, I’m sorry but, you have to stay for this lesson today. Now, let’s go back to when we discovered the atom.” the teacher said. Taehyung sighs as he keeps taking notes. 

Park  
Jin, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jimin were in the park with Jisung and Jungkook. Minho and BangChan decided to rush towards the hospital to make sure Namjoon was there after Felix called them. “So if he is at the hospital, what do we do? Interrogate him?” Jimin asked. “We can. Maybe he wanted to make sure Taehyung headed to school or just wanted to talk to Jiwon. Who knows.” Jin said. Jungkook was squealing at a flower. “It doesn’t make sense. He would’ve told one of us. It’s rare he pulls a stunt like this.” Hoseok said, looking at Jisung. “He’s always been like that whenever something troubles him. At least ever since I met him.” Jisung pointed out. Suddenly, Jin, Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok look towards the direction of the hospital. Jungkook does as well and starts crying in distress. “Namjoon.” Jin whispered and turned into his wolf form. The others follow. “Namjoon’s in distress. Jiwon too. Come on.” Jisung said, rushing towards the hospital. The wolves soon follow, their pacing fast. Their mouths barred and Jisung gulps a bit. 

Hospital  
“Jiwon?!” Minho asked, looking around for his daughter. “Namjoon!” BangChan exclaimed. “In here!” Jackson yelled, taking Minho and BangChan to Jiwon’s office. “Namjoon! Wake up! Fight this!” Jiwon was heard exclaiming. Minho and BangChan gasp at the sight. Namjoon was screaming, his voice now becoming hoarse. Shownu was straddling him, trying to stop his movements. Nurses were holding his arms but he kept pulling them away. And Jiwon’s hair was a mess while holding a syringe. “How long has he been doing this?” BangChan asked, helping the nurses with Minho. “Nearly 6 minutes. Any minute now we’re gonna have to deal with the pa-” Shownu was interrupted by the door slamming. The pack was growling and snarling while Jisung entered. He gasps as Jiwon finally was able to get the syringe in Namjoon’s arm. She pushes the liquid in and slowly, Namjoon calms down.   
Jiwon gets close to Namjoon to hear his breathing. “Hoarse but seems to be breathing fine.” Jiwon said as Shownu and the nurses collapsed from exhaustion. The pack closely walks towards Jiwon and they sniff her. Jiwon looks at the pack wagging their tails. “They seem to appreciate Jiwon’s help.” Minho said. Jiwon smiles softly. “Let’s take him to a room so he can rest. We have to admit to the hospital. I need to examine him. Something tells me he’s linked to a much bigger problem than night terrors.” Jiwon said.


	11. Ch. 11

The pack looks at Namjoon softly snoring in the hospital bed while Jiwon gives him a thorough examination. Shownu was there as well. “Well, is he okay?” Yoongi asked, his arms crossed. Jiwon looks at the pack. “He is fine. Didn’t hurt himself nor anyone. Well, sort of. But, I want to know about his night terrors. Do they occur often?” Jiwon asked, clicking her pen and getting ready to write anything down. “Well, it happens when his brother’s death anniversary is near.” Jin explained. Jiwon quickly writes it down. “May I know who it is?” she asked. Hoseok gulps a bit. “Kim Woosung.” he replied. Jiwon stops for a minute. “Woosung?” she asked. “Yeah. Do you know him?” Jimin asked, looking at Jiwon’s hand shaking a bit. Minho looks at Jisung and Jiwon. Then, his eyes widened. “Woosung was Jiwon’s former boyfriend after that bastard of a fiance left her! They dated when she started working here. She even met his son Taehyung..Jiwon, that wolf who has been your friend, that’s Woosung’s son!” Minho said, grabbing his daughter by the shoulder. Jiwon gasps as she remembers the last time she saw Taehyung with his father. 

6 years ago:  
Jiwon was waiting for Woosung and Taehyung. She was on her lunch break and they agreed to meet at a cafe nearby. The bell of the door jingles, signaling someone has entered the place. She looks from the window and she smiles as Taehyung rushes towards her. “Mommy!” Tae exclaimed as he jumped into her arms. She laughs as she picks Tae up and sits him on her lap. Woosung smiles as he sits across from them. “Hey babe. I see that Taehyung saw you first.” he said, pouting. She chuckles. “Which means he gets to pick the dessert.” she added, Taehyung squealing in happiness. Woosung smiles as Taehyung and Jiwon grab the menu to order. He has been dating Jiwon for 2 years now, meeting her during college. He was scared she would leave him after finding out he has a son but she was elated. She told him how excited she was. She also told him about her serious relationship with this Lucas guy. He was angry at Lucas. Why would he do that to her? Leaving her after finding out she can’t get pregnant? People should love others for who they are, no matter the stuff they go through.

When he met Jiwon, she was on the verge of giving up, but he made sure that Jiwon was important in his and Taehyung’s life. As he stares fondly at Jiwon and Taehyung, the waitress comes in. “Hello, welcome to the Yeonsang Cafe, how may I help you?” she asked, smiling. Jiwon looks up and smiles. “I’ll have a strawberry and banana smoothie with a chicken sandwich combo. What do you want, TaeTae?” she replied. “Chicken nuggets with chocolate shake!” he exclaimed, giggling. The waitress coos at Taehyung while writing down the orders. “How about you sir?” she asked, looking at Woosung. “Coffee. No creamer and just 3 sugars please. And what she ordered as well.” he replied. The waitress nods, writes it down and leaves. Jiwon looks at Woosung. “Coffee with chicken?” “Chicken with a smoothie?” Wosung and Jiwon laugh. “Daddy, that stuff is too bitter.” Taehyung said as he scrunched his nose. He chuckles and ruffles his son’s hair. “You’ll understand when you’re older. Tae. Anyways, how’s work so far?” Woosung asked, looking at Jiwon. She sighs. “It’s been tiring. Lots of patients as well as reporting and even had BangChan come back again for the 5th time today. That kid is always in trouble. Dad is always lecturing him on always getting hurt and having Felix have a heart attack.” she explained, earning a chuckle from Woosung. “When’s their wedding?” he asked as their drinks were placed on the table. Taehyung gasps at the whip cream and he starts drinking his shake. Jiwon smiles softly at Taehyung. “They’re getting married in a month from today. I’m excited.” she replied, smiling. Woosung nods, smiling at Jiwon helping Taehyung drink his shake. 

After eating lunch and waving goodbye, Jiwon was back at work. She was finishing a report when the door was slammed open. She looks back and gasps. Jisung was carrying an injured Woosung, blood dripping from the floor and staining Jisung’s hands. She rushes towards them and a few nurses have laid Woosung down on a stretcher. “Operating room, now! Get the surgeon now!” Jiwon ordered as she started running with the nurses and other doctors to the operating room. Woosung had his eyes barely open. He softly holds her hand and she looks at him. He smiles softly. “Take care of Tae for me. He’s safe with someone I trust with my whole life. I want to give you this.” Woosung softly said as he slowly took his ring off and he gave it to her. It was a ring with Celtic knots, silver in color. Jiwon’s eyes widened as tears escaped from her eyes. She slows down as they take him inside the operating room. She closes the hand the ring was in. She softly kisses her knuckle and she goes inside the observation room, looking at the operation.

3 hours Later  
“Hello.”  
“Is this Kim Namjoon?”  
“Yes, it’s me.”  
“I’m Dr. Han, the head of the WolfPack Health Care Division at BigHit Hospital. Is your brother Kim Woosung?”   
“Yes. Is he okay?” Namjoon asked. Jiwon stays silent for a while. How should she tell his brother that his older brother, the father of a young boy, is dead? How would he break it down to Taehyung? Will she see Taehyung ever again? She tries not to break down right then and there. She has to give him the news.   
She has no other way.  
“Is my brother okay?” he repeated. She gasps softly. He must’ve sensed that she was silent, pondering about this. 

“Unfortunately, he passed away from his injuries. We tried everything, sir. But, he lost a huge amount of blood as well as the bullet hit his coronary arteries. I’m sorry for your loss sir.”

Present Day:  
Jiwon collapses on the floor. “So, the wolf who has been following me all this time...is my baby boy?” she asked, looking up at Minho with teary eyes. There was another serious relationship she was in. But, she rarely talks about it. It was Woosung. She rarely talks about it because of the pain it brings her. She even has his ring on her ring finger. She wears it whenever she needs strength.   
The pack looks at each other, Hoseok walking closer to Jiwon. Jisung kneels down on the floor and pushes her hair behind her hair. “We didn’t want to tell you that because I didn’t want you to get those bad memories. Come on, we’ll talk about Woosung later. Let’s just focus on Namjoon right now. He needs you. Taehyung needs you too.” he explained. Jiwon nods, getting up slowly. Shownu looks at his coworker and rubs her back softly.   
Jiwon sighs and looks at the pack. “Alright. What does Namjoon normally do before having these night terrors? Does he tell you what they are?” she asked, going back to detective mode. She can cry later. “He just tells us he’ll be out on a walk and he comes back looking horrible. He rarely tells us what they are about though. All I know is that there were times where he looked like he was taking some restraints of some sort. He even scratches the elbow.” Jimin explained. Jiwon quickly writes it down. “Anything else?” “He always has this tendency to not eat nearly anything during the days leading up to the anniversary.” Yoongi explained.   
“So he doesn’t eat? Nothing at all?”  
“Well, mostly an apple or some heavy meal like beef or steak.”  
“Does he take anyone with him?”  
“Not really. If he does, it’s usually me or Taehyung. He’s afraid he’ll scare the others with the screaming.”  
“Has he mentioned you guys about being tortured or being experimented on?”  
“Okay. What’s with these questions?! I’m getting irritated just answering them!” Yoongi groaned out, Jungkook throwing his toy at him. Jisung looks at Jungkook ‘glaring’ at Yoongi. He almost looks like he’s about to murder Yoongi for talking to Jiwon like that. Yoongi looks at Jungkook and backs away a little. “This is basic protocol, Yoongi. I just need to make sure Namjoon does not have a bigger issue here. I might observe him tonight and discharge him later.” Jiwon explained. “Wait, you think his parents have something to do with his night terrors?” Jin asked. As they all talked, Jimin stayed silent. He was pondering Jiwon’s questions, especially the last one. He gasps and walks towards Jiwon. He looks at her while Jiwon looks at him as well.   
“Something the matter?” she asked.   
“I have a theory. I think I know where you’re going with this.”


	12. Ch. 12

“What’s the theory then? It can’t be what you might be leading up to.” Jin said, looking at Jimin and Jiwon. Jimin sighs and looks at the pack members. “Based on Jiwon’s questioning and the way Namjoon talks during his night terrors, it could be that when Namjoon was younger, he was experimented on by a company his adoptive parents worked for. It could be that they adopted Woosung and Namjoon just for experimental purposes. Namjoon possibly being the most successful test subject than Woosung. It could also be the reason Woosung turned into a life of crime and gangs. Even though his gang was a bit weak and not much of a threat, he knew the real reason for the company. Maybe, he got killed because he refused for Taehyung to be tortured the way Namjoon was.” Jimin explained. Jiwon gasps a bit. Hoseok and Yoongi stare at Jimin. Jin takes everything in.   
Yoongi crosses his arms in disbelief. “If this theory is true, we basically have a possible weapon of mass destruction as our leader. What do we do to investigate this theory?” Yoongi asked, looking at Jisung, who was rocking Jungkook back and forth as the baby was sleeping. “Well, in order to have this an open case, we need Namjoon as the key witness. We can’t do anything without evidence. We might have to involve the FBI if the cases become connected.” Jisung explained. The pack sighs. Shownu looks at Namjoon stirring in his sleep. “Jiwon.” he mumbles softly, his voice hoarse from the screaming earlier. Jiwon immediately rushes towards Namjoon. “Shownu, water, please.” Jiwon said, looking at Shownu immediately grabbing a cup of water.   
Namjoon slowly opens his eyes and stares at Jiwon. He smiles softly. She smiles back and holds his hand, squeezing it softly. Shownu gives Namjoon the cup and helps him drink it. Namjoon rapidly drinks the water while Jiwon makes sure Namjoon is sitting up. “Hey Joon.” Jin said as Namjoon smiled. “Hey.” Namjoon softly said as Jin holds Namjoon’s head. Jiwon sighs softly. She can tell how Namjoon and Jin seem to be affectionate with each other. Her watch suddenly beeps and she looks at it. It was a message from Bang PD.  
“Please meet me at my office. We have guests that are interested in working with you.”  
“I have to go. Shownu, make sure he seems to be okay right now. I’ll be back.” she says, starting to walk fast. Minho grabs her by the arm. She looks at her father. “Be careful, honey. I know right now you had a huge revelation but, I want you to think about whatever you might get offered.” Minho warns. Jiwon nods slowly. She starts walking again. Once the door was closed, Namjoon looked at Jin. “Is she okay?” Hoseok sighs. “She was Woosung’s girlfriend. So, the fact that she found out that Taehyung is the same kid she had a close bond with is the same wolf she has befriended these last 3 months.” Hoseok replied to Namjoon’s question. Namjoon looks at Hoseok. “So, she’s the mommy Tae talked about when he started living with us.” Namjoon mumbles. Jimin nods. “Let’s have you rest, Namjoon. You had a rough day.” Jin said, smiling softly.   
Jiwon knocks on the door to Bang PD’s office. “Come in.” His voice was heard outside and she entered the room. 2 people, a man and a woman both holding hands as well, were sitting in front of Bang PD’s office. “Ah Dr. Han. The person I’ve been looking for. Meet Mr and Mrs. Kim. They’re representatives of the Lee Enterprise. They have heard about you and want to talk to you.” Bang PD said, standing up. Jiwon shakes Mr. Kim’s hand first. He seemed to be in his early to late 50’s, his hair combed back. His suit was neatly ironed as well as his shoes being neatly polished. His smile was forced but seemed friendly enough.   
Then she shakes Mrs. Kim’s hand. She seemed to be around the same age as Mr. Kim. She wore a beautiful tight red dress, which seemed to complement her a bit. Her face had light makeup, making her skin glow a bit. Her hair was tied into a tight bun, her manicured nails fixing it. Her smile seemed to be forced as well. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Han. We heard so much about you.” Mrs. Kim said as they sat back down, Jiwon taking a seat. “Thank you, Mrs. Kim.” Jiwon said, smiling a bit. Bang PD smiles, proud of Jiwon. “Well, the reason we’re here is because we want you to be the representative of BigHit hospital for a special event tonight. Our clients are very excited to meet you and talk about your accomplishments as a doctor.” Mr. Kim explained, looking at Jiwon’s shocked expression.   
She looks at Bang PD as he smiles proudly at her once more. “Wo, it will be such an honor, sir. What is the event about?” Jiwon said, excited about this. It was time for Mrs. Kim to talk. “Well, we would like to give you a special honor tonight. Our investors would want to award you something for your accomplishments and what you do for the wolf packs who suffer almost every day from injustice in the health care system.” “Well, I’ll be honored. What time do I have to be there?” Jiwon asked, smiling.   
“It will be at 4 o'clock, dear.”   
“Then you’ll see me at 8 o’clock.”  
“YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT GOING HAN JIWON.” Jisung, Minho, and Namjoon exclaimed. Even Jungkook tried to join, but it came out as babbles and screeching. Jiwon rolls her eyes as she fixes her black flowy dress. It revealed a bit of her back as well made her curves show a bit. Namjoon checked her out though. She looked beautiful.  
Breathtaking.   
“Listen, I’ll be there for a bit and after they present me, I’ll come back. I haven’t gone out in so long, dad.” Jiwon said, looking at Jisung. “Han Jiwon, you know why I have a grudge against the Lee Enterprise! Your mother left because of them!” Jisung exclaimed, looking at his daughter with fire in his eyes. “If she wants to go, let her go. I don’t see a problem.” Yoongi pointed out. Earning a glare from almost everyone. Yoongi raises his hands in defense. “Jiwon, if your father doesn’t like this, you have to follow him.” Minho pointed out. “It’s true, Jiwon.” Jin tried to coax Jiwon as well. “I’m not some 8 year old kid! Just let me live this party for fucking once and let me breathe!” Jiwon said as she slammed the door close. Jisung sighs. “She’s 26 years old, she can handle herself. She’ll call us if she has to.” Yoongi said. Hoseok sits next to Namjoon. “He’s right.” he added. Namjoon sighs and rubs his face in frustration. ‘Something tells me otherwise.’ he thought. 

Meanwhile  
Taehyung was walking towards the apartment when he saw Jiwon in a limo. She was with a couple, talking about something. He noticed it was Mr. and Mrs. Kim, who was visiting the school earlier today for a presentation about Lee Enterprise. It seemed like they were going towards the skyscraper building when they took a left turn. Tae raises an eyebrow. “There’s no way.” he mumbles. He grabs his phone, sends a quick text to Hoseok and turns into his wolf form. He starts following the limousine. For the last 20 minutes, he kept chasing the car, not realizing Jiwon was drugged and she was slowly losing consciousness. After the limo is parked, Taehyung looks around his surroundings. It was an old warehouse and seemed like it has been used multiple times. He looks at the bodyguard picking Jiwon harshly and throwing her across his shoulder and taking her towards the warehouse. Taehyung growls. He was about to chase them when he yelps as he sees a bigger wolf than him glaring at him.   
He had no choice but to run away before the wolf could attack him. 

The next day, Namjoon was also captured.


	13. Ch. 13

Namjoon slowly wakes up and looks around. He tried to get up but suddenly looked around. He seemed to be in an ordinary hospital room. He was even wearing the hospital gown from last night. “Where the fuck am I?” he whispered to himself. He then heard a groan and looked to his side. A woman was laying down on her side, her back facing him. She was wearing what seemed to be a nightgown, her black hair was splayed out on the pillow. He takes a good look at the woman while slowly walking towards her. He flips her on her back and gasps. It was Jiwon. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up while gasping. “What happened? Where are we?” she asked, looking around. “I’m not sure where we are or what happened. But, I have a feeling we’re needed for something horrible.” Namjoon replied, walking around the room. Jiwon was getting out of bed and she kneels down on the floor. Namjoon rushes towards her and helps her get up as the door opens. Namjoon looked at the door and his eyes widened. Jiwon glares at the couple walking towards them.   
Namjoon’s form started shaking. “Mom, dad.” he mumbles as they chuckle darkly. “You tricked me.” she said, touching her abdomen in slight pain. “Yes we did trick you and we’re sorry for that but we needed you two for an experiment we want to present to the government as well as Argos.” Mr. Kim explained, grabbing Jiwon by the arm. Namjoon instantly grabs Jiwon by the waist a bit tighter. He backed her away and made sure he was in front of her.   
Jiwon looked at Namjoon, his forehead was sweating profusely. Mrs. Kim chuckles and puts a hand on Jiwon’s stomach. Jiwon looks down at her stomach. Namjoon does as well. “Well, after 20 years, we have finally had a successful impregnation of a hybrid. You, Kim Namjoon and Han Jiwon, are the parents of this child, which makes us grandparents and the sole reason hybrids will dominate this world and destroy the wolf kind.” Mrs. Kim said, laughing evilly. Jiwon’s eyes widened. “But, my doctor said I couldn’t get pregnant.” she informed them. The couple looks at each other and they laugh.  
“Oh honey, we told the doctor to lie to you so we can retrieve your egg and start the process before bringing you here and impregnating you with our son’s sperm.” Mr. Kim explained. Namjoon bares his teeth. “You bastards! Why did you do this?! She’s fucking innocent! She doesn’t have anything to do with this!” Namjoon exclaimed while sitting Jiwon on her bed. He turns into his wolf form and his eyes are now red, showing his anger. The couple wasn’t fazed by this at all. “Well, you will be sent to your house for 9 months until the baby is born. Then the baby will be out of your hair and we can move on. Now, you will be served breakfast. Jiwon’s parents were informed of this exciting news and they’re coming by in just a minute or two. See you in 3 weeks. We will pick you up from your house to see how the baby is going. This will happen monthly. Enjoy. ” Mr. Kim said and they left.   
Namjoon turns back into his human form and looks back at Jiwon. She was quietly rubbing her flat stomach. “I can’t believe it. All this time, I thought I wasn’t able to have the privilege to carry a child. But, I could. All this time.” she quietly mutters as Namjoon sits next to her. He wraps an arm around her. “Hey, we’re going to get through this together.” Namjoon said, smiling at Jiwon. She smiles back. The door opens once more and they look at Jisung and Minho standing there with the others.   
“Namjoon!” the pack yells and they hug their leader tightly. Meanwhile, Jungkook was being smothered with kisses by Jiwon while Minho and Jisung were hugging their daughter. When they pull away though, the pack members suddenly transform into their wolf forms. They walk towards her and rub her stomach. She smiles at them. Jiwon stares at Taehyung and smiles while tears run down her cheeks. Taehyung looks at her and he wags his tail excitedly. He starts licking her as he would when he was a pup. She laughs as she hugs Taehyung. Once that was over, she sighs happily. “Your father would be so proud of you, Tae.” she whispers softly. Taehyung wags his tail in a bittersweet way, already knowing that. 

A week later  
Taehyung wakes up to the sound of retching as well as sounds of someone saying “It’s okay. Just let it out.” He slowly sits up and looks at Jiwon leaning against the toilet bowl, vomiting last night’s dinner out the drain. Namjoon was helping her by holding her hair back and patting her back. Taehyung rushes towards them. “Want me to call Shownu and Jackson? This isn’t normal.” Taehyung said, looking at Namjoon sweating profusely. Jiwon was done and she was now dry heaving. The others came into the bathroom, sensing her distress. Jungkook was brought in by Jin. “Jin, give Jungkook his breakfast. Yoongi, call Shownu and Jackson. Hoseok, prepare something warm for Jiwon. Jimin, prepare the couch, she’s going to have to lay down there. Tae, can you get her some warm clothes please.” Namjoon started saying. Jin and Hoseok went to the kitchen, Jungkook enjoying how tall he is from Jin’s arms.   
Jimin brings a bunch of pillows and blankets into the living room while Taehyung is looking for warm and comfy pajamas. Namjoon starts a warm shower. He looks at Jiwon as she leans back against the counter. She looked extremely pale and Namjoon wasn’t liking this one bit. “Jiwon, come on, let me help you in the shower.” Namjoon whispers. Jiwon looks at Namjoon. “Can I be alone for a bit?” she asked. Namjoon nods, although he was hesitant. “Just call me if you need help.” he said, getting up. He walks outside and stays near the door in case Jiwon falls.   
After Jiwon was done taking a shower, Namjoon carried Jiwon to the couch. She was too weak to walk towards the couch. Shownu and Jackson were there, setting up the equipment down. He lays her down on the couch. “Have they been briefed?” Namjoon asked, looking at the pack. “Yeah. We told them. I didn’t know if Jiwon told them though.” Jimin replied. “She told us but she didn’t tell us the full details. How long has she been throwing up?” Shownu said, looking at Jiwon’s cracked lips. “It’s been happening more frequently the past 2 days.” Jin replied. Hoseok looks at Jiwon as he brings her plate towards her. She sits up weakly and smiles. “Thanks.” she whispers and starts eating. Shownu starts writing down. “Jackson, can you check her temperature.” he said. “Right away.” Jackson responds and checks Jiwon’s temperature. He looks at the machine. He looks at Shownu. “It’s at 100 degrees Fahrenheit.” Jackson replied.   
“ Isn’t that a normal body temperature for Omegas when they’re pregnant?”  
“Yes but it’s not normal for humans. When Omegas or any fertile wolf species, they turn into their wolf forms to reduce their body heat. Humans can’t do that and she has a baby with wolf DNA inside of her. This is serious, Namjoon.” Shownu answered Hoseok’s question. Namjoon looks at Jiwon eating. “What can we do?” Jin asked, looking at Shownu. Shownu sighs. “Knowing this is Jiwon’s dream, I’m not giving her the option of terminating the pregnancy but, we may have to induce the labor a little bit early. When it hits 8 months, which is a normal pregnancy for wolves, we have to induce the labor.” Shownu said, looking at the pack members. Namjoon rubs his face in frustration. He was away from his parent’s clutches but here he was once more. Hoseok looks at Namjoon. “Namjoon, we’ll do anything to help you and Jiwon. Now we have to think of the baby.” Hoseok said, looking at Jiwon laying back down. Jimin made sure she was comfortable.   
Taehyung comes back. Jin looks at Taehyung laying down next to Jiwon, his head on her stomach. Yoongi grumbles a bit, jealous that Taehyung is cuddling with the pup and Jiwon. The pack thinks the same thing. Wolves become a bit clingy to the pregnant wolf, or in this case human, and they like to get cuddled by the pregnant pack member.   
Tae looks at Jiwon and kisses her stomach. “Hey little brother or sister. . Don’t give mom anymore trouble.” Taehyung said, the members warming up at Taehyung. “Thanks Tae. I’ll get better.” Jiwon said softly. Taehyung nods, kisses Jiwon’s cheek and slowly falls asleep. Jiwon coughs a bit. “Will the pregnancy get worse as time goes on?” Yoongi asked, concerned for Jiwon. “Maybe. I’ve never dealt with a hybrid. I’ve heard of cases with hybrids but never encountered one. So, this is a trial and error pregnancy for us. We don’t even know if she can make it.” Jackson said, trying not to tear up. The pack looks at Jiwon. Namjoon’s hands turn into fists. “Those bastards. They did this to us. I can’t believe they want to wipe us out. They even mentioned a company, Argos.” Namjoon said, Shownu and Jackson staring at the Alpha leader. “Argos? I thought that company was down!” Jin said, getting up from the rocking chair.   
Jungkook was still drinking milk in Jin’s arms so Jin couldn’t flail his arms around in anger. “I thought so too. But, I guess they’re back. They could be under Lee Enterprises but, they’re hidden like gems.” Namjoon said. “Well, we should investigate.” Hoseok said, teeth gritting. “Not right now. Jiwon needs us.” Jimin said. The others look at Jimin. “She needs us. And we can’t let those assholes take the pup away!” Jimin said, his eyes flashing in anger. “Jimin’s right. Let’s wait for these months to go by and we can deal with Lee Enterprises later.” Hoseok agreed. Jiwon weakly holds Namjoon’s hand. Namjoon looks at Jiwon. He holds her hand tightly. “Stay strong for me, Jiwon.” Namjoon said, Jiwon nodding softly.


	14. Ch. 14

8 months later  
The pregnancy became worse. Jiwon was almost bed ridden during the pregnancy. The symptoms were ten times worse and it made all the wolves tense whenever Jiwon would suddenly feel dizzy. Hoseok stayed the most time with her, seeing as she was too weak to even go to the bathroom without help. Namjoon was a bit stressed out, trying to be with Jiwon as well as trying to look for Lee Enterprises and finding more about the hybrid experiments. Right now, Namjoon, Yoongi, BangChan and Taehyung were at an abandoned warehouse. They had tied down a man that works under Namjoon’s parents. Ever since Jiwon was pregnant, his parents tried to check on the baby’s development but Namjoon refused them from checking on her. They even tried to push away. Shownu “promised” them to send in the results but he only sent them to his husband, Minhyuk. He was another doctor at another hospital but he knew more about hybrids than Shownu. He has helped immensely during the pregnancy. Minhyuk even decided to transfer to BangTan Hospital to help with Jiwon’s cases. The cases of The Purple Death suddenly rose dramatically as well and Namjoon has a feeling that it will get worse from here. And he also has a feeling that this scientist knows what’s going on.  
Yoongi smacks the scientist awake. The scientist jolts up awake. “Where am I?” he asked, looking around. “You’re with us at a warehouse. Now, you will tell us anything you know about the experiments and who is the head scientist. I know for a fact you’re an underling in Mr. and Mrs. Kim’s research.” Yoongi explained, glaring down at the scientist. The scientist scoffs. “You really think I will tell you? Jiwon was the successful breeder for us.” he said, smirking. Namjoon glares at the man and punches him with a right hook to the jaw.   
The guy spits out blood.   
Taehyung kicked him in the gut as the guy groaned. “We’re not here to degrade Jiwon. We’re here for answers. Now, who is behind this besides Mr. Kim and his wife?!” BangChan asked, glaring at the man. “Oh these three know him. Lee Ho-Seok perhaps?” the man asked, cackling. Namjoon growls at the name. BangChan looks at the members growling. Wolves don’t take betrayal kindly, especially an ally’s betrayal. It was heartbreaking to find out that an ally can betray you like that. As Namjoon was about to punch the male, BangChan’s phone rang. He looks at it and his eyebrow is raised. “Who is it?” Taehyung asked. “It’s Felix. I told him not to call me unless it’s an emergency today.” BangChan replied, the uneasiness finally setting in. He answers the phone.

“Felix, what’s wrong? Everything okay?”  
There was a pause but Namjoon can tell BangChan was looking at Namjoon and the others.   
“Are you guys at the hospital now? We’ll be there now.” with that, everyone is now alarmed. BangChan hangs up and looks at the three of them. “It’s Jiwon.” BangChan said. With that, the members started running towards BangChan’s car. 

When they reached the hospital, Jisung was waiting for them. Jungkook was walking with Minho at his side. He squeals seeing the group. Namjoon smiles and then looks at Jisung’s grief stricken face. “Where’s Jiwon?” BangChan asked, looking at Jisung. “She needs an emergency C-section. She’s too weak right now to deliver the baby naturally.” he whispered, tears spilling down on his cheeks. Namjoon rushed towards the operating room but was stopped by Jimin and Jin. “LET ME GO NOW!” Namjoon explained, glaring at his pack members.   
Over the months, Namjoon started developing feelings for Jiwon. She was strong enough to carry his child but she was becoming fragile. Namjoon hated the fact that this was happening to her. “Namjoon, Hoseok’s with her. She’s going to be okay.” Jin said as he pulled Namjoon away with Jimin. Namjoon calms down a bit. 

Operating Room  
Shownu was taking the baby out and he smiled. “Well, will you look at that? It’s a girl.” Shownu said, smiling at the small child crying. Hoseok smiles, proud to see the future leader of the pack. “She’s beautiful, Jiwon.” he said, looking at Jiwon smiling weakly. She looked paler than she was when she started the pregnancy, her lips were cracked a bit, and her eyes were a bit sunken in.   
The nurses quickly cleaned the baby as Minhyuk was suturing Jiwon’s stomach. “Ms. Han, you did it.” a nurse said, about to show Jiwon the baby when the machines started beating rapidly. Jackson looks at Jiwon and starts giving her oxygen with an oxygen bag. “We’re losing her! Shownu, get some blood transfusion started on her. Get me some sedatives, anything to save her!” Minhyuk exclaimed, staring at everyone scrambling around. Hoseok shakes her hand softly. “Jiwon, come on. Jiwon, wake up. JIWON!” Hoseok yelled as he noticed Jiwon not opening her eyes.   
“JIWON COME ON” Shownu yelled as Jackson kept bagging her. “Get me the AED!” Minhyuk said as he saw the line flat. Hoseok gasps as he looks at Jiwon. He grabs her hand and he gasps as it is ice cold. “Hoseok, I need you to back away a bit or you’ll get electrocuted.” Jackson said as Shownu put the two pads on Jiwon’s chest. “I need it on 120 joules.” he said, the nurses doing anything possible. “Clear!” he said as Jiwon jolted up in the bed. A nurse nearby started CPR on Jiwon. Hoseok looks at the monitor, a hint of hope in his eyes. “Clear!” Shownu exclaimed once more, the nurse pulling away. Jiwon jolted up once more. Then the machine started beeping. Jackson keeps giving her oxygen. Minhyuk and Shownu take a breath of relief. Hoseok sighs in relief as well. “We’ll get her in a room. Have the pack and grandparents meet the child.” Shownu said as the nurse nodded. She quickly left and Minhyuk looked at Hoseok. “We’ll bring her out soon. You can go ahead and go see the child as well.” Minhyuk said, smiling at Hoseok. Hoseok bowed. “Thank you so much.” he whispered, tears threatening to spill. “It’s not a problem.” the duo said, smiling at Hoseok. He leaves as Shownu and Minhyuk take her to a room. 

As Hoseok enters the waiting room, he smiles softly. Namjoon was holding the baby, Jungkook looking in admiration. “She’s beautiful. She has Jiwon’s eyes. Did she name her?” Namjoon asked, looking at the nurse. “She had a little bit of trouble but, she is fine at the moment. We’ll be on standby when you name the little one.” the nurse said, smiling at the baby sleeping in her father’s hand. Jisung and Minho coo at their grandchild. “She’s so tiny.” Taehyung said. Jimin and Jin coo as they try to get a closer look at the small child. “She looks prettier than Namjoon.” Yoongi said. Namjoon glares at Yoongi. “Sorry. How’s Jiwon by the way?” Yoongi asked, looking at the nurse. The nurse sighs. “Well, we did lose her from possible blood loss but, we got her back. She will be under observation for the next few days. I guess carrying the child to near full term drained Ms. Han’s body.” the nurse said. The pack looks at the small bundle as she keeps sleeping, unaware of her mother’s whereabouts. 

“I better take her to her mother. She needs some bonding time with her. Dad, we want you as well in the room.” the nurse said. Namjoon nods. He looks at the pack. “You guys get some food and some drinks. I’ll be back.” Namjoon said and they quickly left towards Jiwon’s room with the nurse.


	15. Ch. 15

Namjoon and the nurse come in. Jiwon was looking at the door, a small smile on her face. Namjoon smiles back and sits on the chair next to you. “Alright mom, I want you to take your top gown off in order to do skin to skin for 60 minutes and breastfeed the child as well. Dad, you can do it later. Just take your shirt off and just put her on your chest.” the nurse explained, looking at Jiwon as she grabs the child softly. Namjoon blushes and tries to hide his eyes as Jiwon is unbuttoning her shirt. Jiwon rolls her eyes while laughing. “Namjoon, you have seen me half naked while pregnant with the baby. Remember the false alarm?” Jiwon asked, raising an eyebrow as Namjoon blushes red as he remembers the memory. 

A month ago:

Jiwon, 7 months pregnant at the time, was getting dressed. Namjoon decided to take her to the park to ease her from the pain she has been dealing with the baby. Namjoon was on his phone as he waited for her. “NAMJOON! COME HERE NOW!” Jiwon yelled. This sent everyone in alarm as Namjoon rushed towards Jiwon. He opened the door and rushed towards her. She was on the floor, only wearing her leggings. She was holding her stomach. “PUT A SHIRT ON PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO DISRESPECT YOU!” Namjoon yelled, earning a glare from Jiwon. “I might be having a baby! So, get a fucking shirt on me and take me to the fucking hospital or so help me LUNA AND EVERYTHING HOLY I WILL RIP THIS BABY OUT MYSELF!” Jiwon barked. Taehyung and the others were running around like headless chickens.   
“JIN WHERE THE FUCK IS THE FUCKING BABY BAG?!”  
“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW YOONGI, IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE DAMN FRONT DOOR FROM THE FUCKING START!”  
“GUYS, WHERE CAN JUNGKOOK STAY AT? THIS WASN’T PLANNED AT ALL!”  
“CALL BANGCHAN OR FELIX, JIMIN. IT AIN’T THE END OF THE WORLD.”  
“BUT IT IS! WE’RE HAVING A BABY COMING NOW!”  
“JIN, THAT’S TOO MANY BLANKETS FOR THE BABY!”  
“IT’S FOR ALL OF US, MIN YOONGI. RELAX.”

“Which one should I pick for the baby, Hobi? Purple or Pink?” Taehyung asked, looking at Hoseok as he was holding two onesies. Hoseok stares at Taehyung. “Definitely purple. Which blanket should I pack? Mickey Mouse or Cinderella?” Hoseok replied. “Mickey Mouse, Hobi.” Tae replied, the duo high fiving each other. In the background, the other members were panicking. Yoongi was on the floor, panicking because it was too early for the expectant mother.  
Namjoon helps Jiwon put on a loose shirt and picks her up bridal style. “Jin, grab the car keys! The rest of you fucking walk or some shit!” Namjoon exclaimed as Jin grabs his car keys and they start rushing out of the hospital. Jin immediately called Shownu to inform them of the news. The trio gets in the car and they head to the hospital. 

After 10 minutes at the hospital, Shownu sighs at Jin and Namjoon. “She’s just doing fine. It was just a false alarm.” Shownu cut to the chase as they wheeled in Jiwon, all happy and nibbling on a cookie. Jin and Namjoon face palm, both at their antics as well as Jiwon’s cute expression. “But, you guys made it on record time. 10 minutes, I’m impressed.” Shownu said, chuckling. “Yeah, we may or may not have to pay for some tickets.” Jin said, Shownu falling down to the floor. 

Present Day:  
Namjoon chuckles at the memory. He looks at Jiwon as she was given the baby. The nurse quickly teaches Jiwon how to breastfeed and leaves to give the small family some time. The baby immediately latches on Jiwon’s nipple. Jiwon smiles softly at the little girl opening her eyes. Namjoon softly stares at his daughter. His daughter. ‘I won’t raise her like how my parents did.’ he thought. “Have you thought of a name for her?” Jiwon asked, looking at Namjoon. “Yeah, I did. Her name can be Kim Aera.” Namjoon said, Jiwon looked at him. “Isn’t that love?” she asked, Namjoon nodding. “Yeah. Even if she was conceived by unusual circumstances, she’s loved by everyone. She’ll love everyone back.” he explained, smiling at his daughter. His little Aera. Jiwon smiles and blushes as Namjoon sits behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and he puts his chin on her bare shoulder.  
She felt warm and she looked down at Aera who was still latched onto her. After 10 minutes, Jiwon let’s her latch on the other breast. Namjoon stayed in his position. “She looks more like you than me.” Namjoon chuckled, Jiwon shaking her head. “She has your eyes and eye shape. She’ll definitely be a daddy’s girl.” Jiwon said, smiling. “I see your eyes more than mine. Could be a combination of both most likely.” Namjoon said, chuckling. He kisses Jiwon’s bare shoulder. This makes Jiwon blush even redder. He smirks a bit. Aera looks at her father and keeps eating. The nurse comes back and smiles. “I see that the baby is doing well. I’ll let the family come in one by one once you guys are done bonding.” the nurse said. “Thank you.” Namjoon said as the nurse left once more. Jiwon looks at Aera once more, she leans back against Namjoon’s chest softly as the events make her tired. Namjoon looks at Jiwon and puts his finger on Jiwon’s wrist. He checks her pulse. “It’s a bit stronger than what I thought it would be. I gotta keep an eye on her.” he mumbles softly.

After 2 hours of bonding, the pack and other family members come in one by one. Jisung was holding his granddaughter as Felix and BangChan came in. Changbin was with his grandparents for the day. Jackson and Mark, Jackson’s husband of a year now, were waiting to be called up. “Oh my, she’s so beautiful. She mostly has mommy’s looks alright.” BangChan teased, chuckling at Jisung swooning over his first biological grandchild. “She sure does. No offense Namjoon.” Minho cooed, Namjoon dismissing the comment. Even he can admit that himself. Jiwon was resting, Namjoon was staying nearby. Aera smiles at her grandpa as he walks towards BangChan. “Wanna hold her? I gotta have Jungkook meet his sister.” Jisung said, grabbing Jungkook from Yoongi’s arms after handing Aera to BangChan. Taehyung was cuddling into Jiwon’s side, already a puddle after holding the baby. He was so happy that he started bouncing in his heels, he was stopped though by Jin and Jisung.   
Anyways, Jungkook squeals as he is seated next to BangChan. BangChan and Felix smile at Jungkook. Jisung then showed Aera to the 11 month old. “This is Aera, your new little sister. You gotta protect her, honey. Will you protect her?” Jisung asked, Jungkook cooing. He softly touches Aera’s cheek and Aera smiles softly. Namjoon smiles at the kids. “Oh my, he’ll be a good big brother, BangChan.” Felix said, smiling softly. BangChan nods. “Let Jackson and Mark in please.” Minho said as the nurse came in. “She’s so fragile. I don’t want to drop her.” Jackson said as he came in with Mark holding his shaking arm. Jungkook giggles. Yoongi and Hoseok looked at Jiwon as she was softly smiling at her small family. “She looks really pale. Paler than when we came in.” Yoongi whispered. Hoseok nods. Taehyung was staring at Jackson and Mark holding Aera softly. Aera was making noises as she stared at Jackson. “Wait, does Aera need a special formula like Jungkook?” Jin asked, looking at Jiwon. She shakes her head. “She’s fine breastfeeding. After all, she’s a hybrid. Half human, half wolf. Back then, I didn’t have milk for him. ” she replied weakly.  
Namjoon looks at Jiwon. She wasn’t like that earlier. The nurse comes in. “Oh, hi nurse Joy. Are you here for the baby?” Jackson asked. Joy nods. “Yup. Dr. Minhyuk wants to check on her for anything abnormal.” Joy replied. Jackson nods and hands Joy the baby. “Say bye bye.” she said as Aera looked at everyone. She smiles and they head outside.   
The visitors smile at the door and then they look at Jiwon yawning. “I think it’s best if she takes some rest from visitors. She seems tired.” Minho said, getting up slowly. He kisses Jiwon on her crown and they all head out. The pack members and Namjoon stay back though. Jiwon looks at Namjoon. “I’ll be fine, guys. I don’t need a bodyguard. I have Tae here with me.” she says, giggling a bit. She strokes Taehyung’s arm softly, as he was already asleep. “Alright. Call us if anything.” Yoongi said as they headed out. Namjoon kisses Jiwon’s hand and follows the others.   
Once closing the doors, Namjoon looks at Hoseok. “You watch her and Taehyung in your wolf form. I don’t want her to be unattended. Jimin, you glance at Aera once in a while. Jin, Yoongi, I want you to look at the parameters with me.” Namjoon ordered, looking at the members.   
“Right.” they all say as they walk away.   
“I wonder what makes Namjoon so protective of her.” Hoseok wandered a bit as he walked with Yoongi. “I have a feeling it has to do with when he was trapped in that snow storm with Taehyung.” Yoongi said, remembering that dreadful day.


	16. Ch. 16

6 years ago  
Namjoon was walking Taehyung, who was 9 at the time, towards his car. He was skipping along while Namjoon was on the phone with Seokjin as he grabbed his car keys. “How was Taehyung at school today?” Jin asked. “Teacher told me he had a good day. Though he did try to throw a tantrum over a cookie.” Namjoon said, smiling at Taehyung giggling as the snow was crunching under his boots whenever he took a step. “That’s good, Joonie. How long until you guys get here? I heard the snow storm is going to be really bad. Did you bring your car? It isn’t in the garage.” “Yeah I took the car. We’ll be there soon, Jin. I’ll see you in the apartment.” Namjoon said and hung up. “Are we not going to stay here?” Taehyung asked as he grabbed Namjoon’s index and middle finger. Namjoon smiles at Taehyung. “Not today bud. It’s too cold for your wolf pup form to play right now. Besides, Jin is making hamburgers and fries today.” Namjoon explained. Taehyung was about to frown when his favorite food was mentioned. He giggled and they reached Namjoon’s car. Once inside, Namjoon starts driving after buckling Tae into his booster seat.   
As Namjoon was driving, the radio was on with music playing at a low volume. Taehyung was singing and his head was bobbing up and down. Namjoon chuckles as he turns a corner. Suddenly, the car stopped . “What’s going on? Why did the car stop?” Taehyung asked, looking at Namjoon struggling to turn the car on. Namjoon curses softly and unbuckles his seatbelt. “Stay here, Tae.” Namjoon said as he got out of the car and walked towards the front of the car. He opens the hood and looks at the engine. Then he goes towards the fuel tank and groans. “Fuck. I’m going to kill the mechanic.” Namjoon mumbled as he looked at the gas tank..  
“The fuel pump broke. And I asked for a change in it.” he mumbled further as he closed the hood and called Jin. “Hello.” Jin said after a few rings. “Jin, my car is not working. The fuel pump broke. I don’t know if any of the guys can come and pick me and Tae up. Or even call us a taxi.” Namjoon said, looking at Taehyung who was looking at the snow falling. “We can try but the police won’t let us outside. Yoongi nearly got a ticket for trying to go outside. Seems like the storm is pretty bad. Taxis are making last calls too. Just hang on.” Jin said. Namjoon groans while getting back inside the car. “Alright. I’ll try and flag down someone.” Namjoon said. “Make sure the both of you are warm.” Jin said before hanging up. Namjoon looks at Taehyung. He unbuckles Taehyung’s seatbelt and sits him on his lap. He turns on the hazard lights. “What happened to the car?” Taehyung asked. Namjoon sighs. “Well, the car has some troubles right now. Don’t worry, we’ll be back home in no time.” Namjoon replied. Taehyung nods. “How about we play some rock, paper, and scissors?” “Yeah!”   
2 hours later  
The snow storm was harsher than before and Namjoon was warming Taehyung. The poor boy was shaking, even having his coat on as well as Namjoon’s jacket and coat on top of him. Namjoon only had his long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. Namjoon was shivering and his teeth were chattering. His hazard lights were on but he doubts someone will save them. Namjoon was about to close his eyes when a harsh knock on the window made him wake up. There stood a woman, almost the same age as Namjoon, and she looked at Namjoon and Taehyung from the window. He opens the door and makes sure Taehyung is closer to him, trying to warm him up. “Are you guys okay? Want me to take you back to my apartment?” she asked, looking at Namjoon. He looks at Taehyung who was shivering severely. “Y-Y-Yes. T-T-Thank y-you.” Namjoon stuttered from the cold. He gets out of the car and the trio starts running towards a car. The woman opens the back door and Namjoon gets in, looking at Taehyung’s complexion getting a bit pale.   
He looked next to him and there was a young man. He looked to be a bit younger than the woman. But he had a kind aura.   
The man waves and Namjoon waves back. She got in the passenger side and there was another man, who was slightly older and had an authoritative aura, on the driver’s side. “BangChan, take us home. The poor boy is shivering.” the woman said, the man identified as BangChan looked back at Namjoon and Taehyung. “Felix honey, get him some heat. He’s getting pale.” BangChan said. The younger man, now Felix, was motioning for Namjoon to hand him Taehyung. Namjoon was hesitant. He doesn’t trust wolves easily, especially with Taehyung around. He sensed the two men were wolves by their scents.   
The woman looked back as BangChan was driving. “Jiwon, he seems to trust you more than the both of us.” BangChan said. The woman, now identified as Jiwon, looks at Namjoon and she smiles softly. Namjoon stares at Jiwon’s eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and they looked so kind. “Let him warm the boy up. You’re freezing too.” she said, holding Namjoon’s hand softly. Namjoon gasps a bit, enjoying her warmth from her hands.   
Namjoon reluctantly handed Taehyung to Felix. Felix immediately started warming Taehyung up. He was rubbing his arms as well as making sure he was near his body. BangChan quickly parks the car in front of the apartment complex. “Let’s go inside and try to warm you guys up.” Jiwon said, getting out of the car quickly. She helps Namjoon while BangChan helps Felix get out of the car. They all rush as quickly as possible inside the apartment.   
An hour later  
Jiwon hands Namjoon a cup of tea. He was wrapped in a blanket as well as some warm water on his feet. “Thank you.” Namjoon said, drinking the tea slowly. “How long were you guys inside the car?” Felix asked, rubbing Taehyung’s arms. He was still in his arms and wrapped around a warmer blanket. Namjoon looks at Felix. “Almost 2 hours. Our car’s fuel pump broke and I was waiting for someone to pick us up but I guess we have a curfew during this storm. How did you guys get out of your house without the police giving you a ticket?” Namjoon replied, looking at the three of them. Jiwon looks at Namjoon. “Well, essential workers like police officers and doctors didn’t get the curfew. We had to volunteer to find anyone who had trouble getting home. Then we found you and the kid.” Felix explained. “We actually had someone call us saying that they wanted a welfare check on a man in his early 20’s and a 9 year old kid in a maroon Dodge Charger. We were looking everywhere and were about to leave home to take a break when Jiwon and Felix noticed you guys inside the car. You guys fit the description perfectly. You guys were lucky that we found you. I don’t know how much longer the kid and you would’ve withstood the cold any longer.” BangChan added. Namjoon nods.   
Jiwon was about to check on Taehyung when she heard a growl. She looks back and looks at Namjoon glaring at her, his eyes having a hint of red. He was thankful for them but, he was still wary of them with the boy. BangChan stands up and growls back. “BangChan, don’t growl. You’ll start a fight and then I’m the one having to heal the wounds and clean my place for the 10th time this year.” Jiwon said, looking at BangChan. He looks at Jiwon. Felix looks at BangChan as well. “Channie please.” Felix whispered. “But he growled at Jiwon. You know what that means if they growl at you when you’re near their pup. “ “But it also means he’s scared of me touching him. It’s fine, Chan. Some alphas are known to be protective of the younger pups within their packs. You know this as well, you’re sort of guilty for this.” Jiwon said, looking at Namjoon. BangChan sits down. Felix looks at the commotion.   
He gets up and walks towards Namjoon. He sits next to him and pats his leg. Namjoon looks at Felix. “She’s a good person. Can we get a name on you and on the pup? She wants to help you and the pup.” Felix softly said. Namjoon looks at Felix once more and then nods slowly. “I’m Namjoon and he’s Taehyung.” Namjoon replied. “Thank you. Can she check on him? She’s a doctor. She’ll make sure he’s doing fine.” Felix coaxed Namjoon. He looks at Taehyung who was slowly waking up. He nods in the end. “But I need to be near him,please.” Namjoon said, Jiwon grabbing some medical supplies. “It’s fine. Felix, lay him down on the couch near Namjoon.” Jiwon instructed. Felix carefully lays Taehyung down and he looks at Jiwon. He points at her and smiles. “Mommy, you’re really pretty now.” Taehyung whispered, smiling. Jiwon chuckles. “Why thank you, Taehyung. Let me check you, alright?” Jiwon whispered back, getting her stethoscope around her neck.   
She’s extremely happy to know that Taehyung is in good hands with someone who loves him as much as she does. But, she won’t say anything.   
As she examined Taehyung, Namjoon was looking at her. Making sure she didn’t do anything bad to Taehyung. “Taehyung, can you tell me if you feel okay?” she asked, checking Tae’s heartbeat. “I still feel cold. Is Monie okay?” Tae asked. Jiwon nods. “Yeah, he’s okay. Let’s warm you up. Want some hot chocolate?” she asked. Tae nodded quickly. Jiwon chuckles and goes to her kitchen again. As she was making hot chocolate, Taehyung was playing with Felix. By now Namjoon’s body temperature has returned back to normal. After 10 minutes, Jiwon comes back with a mug of hot chocolate. Tae drank it and he smiled at the taste. Night eventually came and they all fell asleep. The next day, BangChan escorted Namjoon and Taehyung back home.  
A month later  
Jiwon was doing some paperwork when she looked at the receptionist grabbing the radio. “WPHC unit responding. What’s the code?” she asked, waiting for the response. “Code Blue. We have a 9 year old alpha boy with flu symptoms. Fever over 100 degrees Fahrenheit and has passed out on the way here. Immune system seemed to be weak at the moment.” the paramedic responded. Jiwon looks up. The receptionist looks at Jiwon. “Send the boy in here. Medbay will get ready.” she said before turning the radio down after hearing an ok from the paramedic. “EMERGENCY TEAM! GET MEDBAY ROOM 1 READY. NOW!” Jiwon exclaimed, the emergency nurses getting ready for the patient. Jiwon stands in front of the ambulance entrance. She heard the sirens and the double doors bust open. Jiwon immediately helped the paramedics take them to the room. She didn’t notice the man who was hysterically yelling and resisting the security. “Sir, you can’t go there.” the security said.  
“LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME! HE’LL GET SCARED IF I’M NOT THERE.” the male yelled. Jiwon took the boy inside the room and everyone started working on him. As Jiwon was about to take his pulse, she gasped as she saw who it was. It was Taehyung. So the man yelling must be Namjoon. “Dr. Han? Are you okay?” Jackson, the new intern, asked. Lisa, another intern, was injecting an IV on the unconscious boy. “Yeah. Let me check his pulse.” she said, checking the pulse on Taehyung. “Pulse feels strong. Lisa, make sure he’s hydrated. Also, have cooling blankets nearby in case his body temperature gets even higher. Check his temperature.” Jiwon order. Jackson grabs a thermostat and puts it on his forehead. He swipes it across his forehead and Jackson reads his temperature. “It’s at 102.4 degrees Fahrenheit now. 2.4 higher than earlier.” Jackson responded, Lisa writing it down on a notepad. “Okay, Lisa, make sure he has a bag of cold fluids to bring his body temp down for now. Jackson, take him to the pup center. He needs to stay here for a couple of days. Also, get some blood tests done on his immune system.” Jiwon said, getting the boy ready to be transferred to another floor.   
She walks away and walks towards Namjoon, who was still struggling against security. “Enough! Let him go before you agitate him more than he already is.” Jiwon said. The security hesitantly released Namjoon, who was huffing in anger. “Come with me.” Jiwon said, walking towards the waiting room. Namjoon follows. They both sit down next to each other. “How is he? Is he okay?” Namjoon immediately asked. Jiwon smiles softly. “He’s fine, Namjoon. But, his fever is a little too high. We’re trying to cool him intravenously. It could be from the after effects of him staying in the cold for too long. I’m doing more tests to see if his immune system was compromised and see if it could be the cause of him having a reaction to the flu.” Jiwon explained, seemingly to calm Namjoon down. He sighs in relief. “Thank you. Can I see him now?” he asked, looking at Namjoon. She sighs. “He’s being transferred to the upper floor where we have the pups staying there. You can follow me there.” Jiwon said and they started walking.   
Once reaching the floor, Jiwon saw how Taehyung was sitting up, drinking orange juice like the happy 9 year old he is. Jackson was taking him to his room. Taehyung looks at Jiwon and Namjoon and his eyes sparkled like stars. “JUNJUN!” Taehyung explained, his straw still in his mouth. Namjoon chuckles as Jackson stops. “He woke up right as you left. He asked about JunJun on the way here.” Jackson replied, looking at Namjoon kissing Tae’s forehead. Jiwon chuckles. “Well, let’s take him to the room so he can rest a bit.” Jiwon informed. They went inside the room and Taehyung was as happy as he could be. Jiwon smiles softly as she leaves back to her office, leaving the small family alone. 

Present Day:  
Hoseok was looking at Jiwon and Taehyung sleeping as he was in his wolf form. He was about to walk inside the room when he heard people walking. He hides behind the corner of the wall and looks at Jackson and someone new standing in front of Jiwon’s room. He starts eavesdropping. “This is Han Jiwon’s room, Dr. Shownu and his husband are currently attending her. She’s also the director of this unit. Dr. Soobin. Once she recovers from her C-Section, you’ll be under her wing for a few weeks before going with Dr. Shownu and Dr. Minhyuk. Right now though, you’ll be under my wing and handle things.” Jackson explained, smiling. The young adult, Soobin, looks at the door with admiration. “I heard how strong she was.” Soobin said and that earns a chuckle from Jackson. “Yeah, she is. Now, let’s go see the pup you’ll be helping me with.” Jackson said as they walked away from the door. Hoseok was about to head again when he saw a familiar silhouette. He growls slowly as it was Wonho and he had a bag. He tried to turn the knob when Hoseok barks. Wonho looks at Hoseok and smirks. 

“Seems like I have to take care of a few pests before I get my prizes.”


	17. Ch. 17

Wonho tries to move towards the door but Hoseok would be in the way. He had his teeth bared and his stance showed that he was ready to kill Wonho. He smirks. “Well, this was a surprise right? Me working with Kim Namjoon’s parents? Well, it’s simple. I want every single human to cower us. By creating this hybrid with Namjoon and Jiwon, she’s the most powerful human and wolf in the entire world. With her as our weapon, we can rule this human filled world.” Wonho explained. Hoseok growls. “Guys, get here now. Wonho is here.” Hoseok said through their mind link. “We’re on our way, Hoseok. Just make sure he doesn’t get inside Jiwon’s hospital room.” Jin said, panting from the running. Hoseok looks at Wonho and moves to the side as Wonho moves to the side as well. “So, this is how BTS, the most loyal of wolves, decided to kneel down to a human brat that doesn’t even know what she got herself dragged in? Guess being with the older Kim made her insane.” Wonho said.   
Hoseok barks. “Well, good thing I brought reinforcements as well.” Wonho said and snapped his fingers. Wolves come in from the corner of the hallways. Hoseok starts counting them. There were 9 wolves, with Wonho 10. They were outnumbered. And they were all Alphas. Too strong for the other members who weren't Alphas. “And, you missed one person inside Jiwon’s room.” Wonho said, smirking. Hoseok’s eyes widened as earlier, he let a nurse come in to check on Jiwon. He looks back as the door opens, revealing Jiwon pinning the woman down as they try to grab the syringe the nurse had. To kill Jiwon. “Kill them all.” Wonho said, walking further down the hallway. His trench coat flapped as he walked.   
Hoseok looked at each wolf as they circled him. “HOSEOK!” Yoongi yelled and quickly turned into his wolf form. Jin and Jimin do the same thing. Meanwhile Namjoon and Taehyung ran towards Wonho, who looked back and started running. “Don’t let him get away!” BangChan yelled, pointing towards Wonho. The police nod, following Namjoon and Tae. “Hyunjin, now!” BangChan yelled, transforming into a wolf and quickly biting the neck of one of the wolves. Hyunjin ran towards a wolf about to bite Jiwon and they started tumbling and throwing each other at the wall. Hoseok scratches one in the eye and bites him on the neck. Yoongi and Jin push their opponents at the wall while shaking their heads to deal more damage to the wolves. Jimin was dodging attacks and trying to attack, but his opponent was agile in dodging the attacks. Jimin was about to leap when he felt his opponent biting him on the neck. He whines as an Alpha’s bite was worse than any other wolf’s. Jiwon looks at Jimin being thrown towards her and the nurse.   
“Say goodbye to your friend.” the nurse said, pointing the syringe at Jimin’s back. Jiwon was about to shield Jimin but was suddenly stopped as Hoseok threw himself to shield Jimin and her, getting the syringe lodged into his back. The nurse injects it, not caring who it is that was at the end of the needle. Jimin and Hoseok both fall on top of Jiwon. She quickly punches the nurse to knock her out. Jisung and Minho come in, gasping at the bloodbath. BangChan’s fur was even darker than normal, blood dripping from his mouth. Jin and Yoongi were littered with dirt as well as blood. Jimin had blood staining the floor, his pants rapid and his eyes shut. The one who was in bad shape was Hoseok.   
His fur not only covered in blood, but also there were some spots of fur missing as he fought with the larger Alpha earlier. His pants were becoming shallow as whatever liquid was on the syringe was taking its full effect. “Hobi!” Minho exclaimed, rushing towards him. The other wolves notice Hobi’s state and quickly rush towards him. Jiwon quickly crawls towards Hobi and starts checking him. She takes the syringe out and throws it on the ground while Shownu, Soobin, and Jackson rush towards the crew. They quickly check Hoseok while the other wolves look at them worriedly. “He needs to get that liquid extracted. We don’t know what it is and it could be deadly.” Shownu said, looking at Jewel. Even though he was a doctor and could take Hoseok now, he has to hear it from Jiwon. 

She makes the shots. 

She decides who lives and who does not. 

Jiwon looks at Hoseok. “Extract the liquid and have the lab research the liquid as well as the syringe and tube. Do anything your hands can do! Now!” Jiwon ordered. Soobin and Jackson nod and pick Hoseok gently. They start running, Shownu following them. The other wolves follow the trio, not wanting to leave their brother alone. Minho let’s several tears fall. He loves those boys like they were his own. Hoseok needs to be okay. 

He has to be okay.

Or else no one will be okay if he dies.

Jisung grabs one of the bigger Alphas and wakes him awake, seeing as he turns back to normal. The Alpha coughs up blood as he opens his eyes. “Who are you working for? What are you planning to do with my grandchild?! What are you planning on my daughter?!” Jisung exclaimed, shaking the male violently. The male looks at Jisung and smirks. “You have no idea the destruction that hybrid can do. Plus, the kid of yours, she’s really special to one of our bosses.” the Alpha said. Jisung’s eyes widened. “Who?!” Jisung questioned. The Alpha laughs mockingly before his eyes roll back and he falls limp. Jisung puts him on the door gently. He looks at the end of the hallway, hearing a bang far away from where he was. Jisung rushes towards the noise while Jiwon is hugging Minho. “He’ll be fine, papa.” she whispers, looking at Jisung running. 

What Jisung witnessed was not what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!   
> After a short hiatus on Vices, I am back updating! I actually wanted to take a break from uploading since it was Christmas season and my brain became burnt after uploading constantly. But, it's 2021 and I'm back. Now, you may have noticed in my profile that I created a BTS x Pokémon story. It was a spontaneous story actually. If you like BTS and Pokémon, go check it out. It's Rise of BTS. Hope you guys enjoyed reading the story. I will update Vices every Friday while Rise of BTS will be updated every Monday, giving me enough time to plan the chapters very well. Anyways, have a good day/night!


	18. Ch. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might not be the best chapter and probably the shortest but next chapter would be longer. I promise. Have a nice day/night   
> -KJ

Jisung was paralyzed with fear. Taehyung was on the floor, his eyes closed and his breathing was shallow. Police officers were also on the floor, blood splattering and some of the bodies were twisted in weird ways. One of them even had his spine snapped in half and showing blood and flesh attached to what’s left of a spine.   
He then looked towards Namjoon who was growling and trying to move towards Wonho who was in his human form while Namjoon was in his wolf form. “You think you can protect that foolish girl and your child? Not from your parents you can. They’ll figure out a way to bring that child back where it belongs.” Wonho said, smirking. Namjoon bares his teeth. Jisung grabs his gun. “But, I guess today isn’t that day right? Well, see you later.” Wonho said, waving and walking away. Namjoon waits until Wonho fully leaves to turn around and run towards Taehyung. He quickly turns back to normal. Jisung puts his gun down and rushes towards Taehyung as well. “Did we keep them safe?” Taehyung asked, looking at Namjoon with hooded eyes. Namjoon nods and picks him up. “Let’s go.” Jisung said, leaving with Namjoon.

5 days later  
Jiwon was visiting the hospital with Jungkook in a stroller and Aera was on her baby wrap. She was sleeping soundly. After Aera was born she was discharged and Aera was given some shots for her wolf side. “Hey Jiwon, what brings you here?” Jackson asked, looking up from his clipboard. “I’m here to see Hoseok and Taehyung. How’ve they’ve been?” she asked, smiling at Jungkook playing with his teething toys. “They’ve been good. Hoseok is handling the treatment well. Taehyung will be discharged tomorrow.” Jackson replied. Jiwon sighs in relief. She has been worried for the past few days over them, scared of what happened to them. She wanted to visit them but she couldn’t. “That’s amazing news. Where’s Namjoon? Have you seen him?” she asked.   
Namjoon hasn’t been at the house for the last 2 days and it’s worrying Jiwon and the others. Jackson looks at Jiwon. “Last time I saw him, he was visiting Taehyung and Hoseok. And that was 3 hours ago.” he replied, now concerned for Namjoon. Jiwon looks at Jackson, shock and relief written on her face. Shock that Namjoon visited the hospital without telling her and relieved that he visited Hoseok and Tae. “Did he say anything?” she asked. She was terrified of what Namjoon was about to do. She doesn’t know his plan. But, she’s afraid of what his adoptive parents can do to him. Jackson looks at Jiwon and then at the sleeping newborn.   
“He said that he wanted to protect you and the baby. Even if it means getting killed.” Jackson said. Her blood runs cold. “I told Jisung about it and he’s looking for him. Misung even joined in on the hunt. The members have been informed too. They didn’t want to tell you because they didn’t want to add you any stress.” Jackson said, Jiwon trying not to let tears fall from her eyes. Just as Jiwon opened her mouth, a nurse runs towards Jackson and Jiwon. 

“Mr. Jung has flatlined.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story. There will be more to come. I have to figure this whole AO3. Please bear with me as this is my first time dealing with this site. I will update as fast as possible but, college is hard. But, see you in the next update!


End file.
